Les pleins Pouvoirs
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Des surprises en tout genre, bonnes comme mauvaises.....
1. Caradhras

COMMENTAIRE: Dans la série des « Crossovers impossibles, voici ma toute dernière création : Une  
  
Fanfic reliant le monde de « Buffy » à celui du « Seigneur des Anneaux ».  
  
Puristes s'abstenir…..  
  
Dans l'univers de « Buffy », cette histoire commence au début de la saison 5, Riley  
  
vient de partir et Joyce se remet lentement de son opération. Entre son entraînement  
  
quotidien avec Giles, les patrouilles, ses amis et Dawn, Buffy n'a pas vraiment le  
  
temps de respirer, ni de pleurer le départ de son bien-aimé.  
  
…Et pourtant, il lui arrive parfois de se demander pourquoi elle ne parvient pas à  
  
garder l'amour à ses côtés……  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER : Hélas et encore hélas, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. Je les ai emprunté  
  
À des génies incontournables qui savent, chacun à leur manière, faire rêver des  
  
centaines de Fans…  
  
« Buffy » appartient à la Mutant Enemy Production, d'après une idée originale de  
  
JOSS WHEDON.  
  
«  Le Seigneur des Anneaux » appartient à le New Line Cinéma Production, d'après  
  
l'œuvre de JOHN RONALD REUL TOLKIEN.  
  
  
  
Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de l'essentiel, il me reste à vous souhaiter  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Commentaires et critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues, écrivez-moi à  
  
Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Caradhras  
  
Tout était blanc, enterré sous une épaisse couche de neige. La tempête était telle qu'on ne voyait qu'à quelques mètres. Un vent glacé chassait les flocons qui virevoltaient follement au-dessus des rochers des abîmes du col de Caradhras.  
  
A demi enfoui dans la neige, un vieillard à longue barbe blanche avançait péniblement, s'aidant de son bâton à chaque pas. Le vent s'engouffrait sous sa tunique et son chapeau pointu, faisant voler sa barbe et ses longs cheveux d'argent.  
  
Arrivé près d'une corniche, Gandalf le Gris fit halte et se retourna péniblement vers ceux qui le suivaient. La petite compagnie composée d'une poignée d'hommes et d'un poney s'arrêta un instant pour souffler, immobile au milieu de la tempête de neige.  
  
Frodon, un Hobbit dont on reparlera beaucoup dans cette histoire, leva les yeux vers le vieux magicien. Il voyait que les traits de Gandalf étaient tirés par l'inquiétude et par la fatigue. Pourtant, le Hobbit se doutait bien que la prochaine pause n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il sentit le bras robuste d'Aragorn se resserrer autour de sa taille. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il le portait ainsi, sans jamais se fatiguer.  
  
Frodon tourna la tête en direction de Sam, qu'Aragorn portait sur l'autre bras.  
  
Son meilleur ami n'en menait pas large non plus, son petit visage rond était pâle et couvert de givre.  
  
Frodon se blotti aussi près que possible contre la poitrine d'Aragorn, mais le froid mordant persistait à s'engouffrer sous son manteau.  
  
Un mouvement attira l'attention du Hobbit : Legolas, l'elfe de la compagnie, les avaient rattrapés et avançait d'un pas léger vers Gandalf.  
  
Frodon ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer l'extraordinaire légèreté de Legolas, qui marchait sur la neige sans laisser de traces.  
  
L'elfe s'approcha de l'abîme et scruta l'horizon d'un air inquiet. Les yeux plissés, il resta immobile durant quelques instants, comme si il se concentrait fortement sur quelque chose. Le vent glacé de la montagne fit voler ses longues mèches blondes autour de sa tête. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Gandalf, sa mine paraissait plus soucieuse que jamais.  
  
« Il y a une mauvaise voix dans l'air… »  
  
Aussitôt, Gandalf rejoignait Legolas à grandes enjambées. A son tour, il se pencha vers l'horizon et sembla, lui aussi, détecter quelque chose.  
  
Frodon tressaillis lorsqu'il entendit la voix à son tour. Le Hobbit se mit à scruter les environs, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir d'ou venait cette voix étrange.  
  
Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de tous les membres de la Compagnie.  
  
Soudain, les membres de la Compagnie virent Gandalf se retourner vers eux, un éclair de panique dans les yeux.  
  
« C'est Saroumane ! »  
  
Frodon blêmit. Saroumane, l'un des magiciens le plus puissants de toute la Terre du Milieu et ennemi juré de Gandalf, avait fini par les retrouver et semblait bien décidé de leur barrer la route du col de Caradhras.  
  
Un éclair aveuglant zébra soudainement le ciel et s'abattis sur une crête qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
  
De gros blocs de roches se détachèrent et tombèrent dans le vide, suivi par une masse de neige froide et dure.  
  
« Reculez ! », hurla la voix de Boromir, et Frodon sentit le mouvement que fit Aragorn pour échapper à l'avalanche de roc et de neige. Il eu un instant l'impression que le bras de l'homme robuste tremblait.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, les blocs de pierres cessèrent peu à peu de tomber, libérant la vue sur Gandalf, qui se tenait toujours à la même place. Le vieux magicien n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement.  
  
Aragorn leva les yeux vers le ciel puis, tenant les deux Hobbits serrés contre son corps, il tenta d'avancer pour se faire entendre de Gandalf.  
  
« Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! », cria- t-il contre le vent.  
  
« NON ! », hurla le magicien avec une telle fureur que même Aragorn n'osa pas riposter.  
  
Ses longs cheveux blancs au vent, Gandalf se retourna vers le vide, leva les bras vers le ciel déchaîné et commença à invoquer les esprits du ciel et de la terre.  
  
Sa voix faisait écho à celle de Saroumane, et, durant quelques instants, le ciel semblait hésiter entre la puissance de chacun des deux sorciers.  
  
« LOSTO CARADHRAS! SEDHO, HODO, NUITHO I RUITH ! », hurla Gandalf en tenant encore de contrer la malédiction de son ennemi.  
  
Le vent hurlait de plus en plus fort, et la voix du vieux magicien semblait sombrer dans la fureur de la tempête.  
  
Frodon entendis soudain un bruit d'explosion en dessus de sa tête. Effrayé, il leva les yeux vers la montagne et aperçu une masse de rocher qui venait de se détacher. D'autres éclairs perçaient le ciel et s'attaquaient à la roche noire de la montagne de Caradhras. Le Hobbit sentit à nouveau le mouvement de recul d'Aragorn.  
  
« TOUT VA S'EFFONDRER ! CONTRE LA PAROI, VITE ! »  
  
L'instant d'après, Frodon fut projeté sans ménagement contre la paroi, ou il resta adossé, immobile, les yeux grand ouverts sous l'effet de la terreur.  
  
Il fut bientôt rejoint par les trois autres Hobbits de la Compagnie : Ses amis Sam, Merry et Pippin.  
  
A travers une pluie de neige et de rochers, Frodon reconnu la silhouette de Boromir, qui tentait de tirer le nain Gimli hors de la neige pour le mettre à l'abri.  
  
Des blocs de plus en plus gros se détachèrent et tombèrent avec fracas, mais tout ce bruit ne suffisait pas à couvrir la voix puissante de Saroumane, parfois contrée par celle de Gandalf.  
  
« GANDALF ! METTEZ-VOUS A COUVERT ! », hurla Aragorn, mais le vieux magicien ne bougeait pas. Une lueur blanche venait d'apparaître au bout de son bâton et s'intensifia au moment précis où Saroumane lâchait un éclair particulièrement meurtrier en sa direction.  
  
Frodon ressentit alors comme une sorte de choc qui secouait tout la montagne, suivi d'une lumière si intense qu'il fut forcé de cacher son visage de ses bras. Les voix des deux magiciens tonnèrent tout autour de lui, le sol tremblait et soudain, Frodon ne sentait plus la roche contre son dos.  
  
Le cri qu'il poussa lorsqu'il se sentit basculer dans le vide fut étouffé par les hurlements du vent et la chute de l'avalanche… 


	2. Le Visiteur

Chapitre 2 : Le Visiteur  
  
Assise entre Alex et Willow, Buffy balançait les jambes sous la table. Depuis deux jours, date précise à laquelle Riley était parti, l'humeur de la tueuse était maussade.  
  
Pourtant, elle essayait de ne pas trop le montrer à Giles et à ses amis, mais elle savait bien qu'elle y parvenait qu'à moitié.  
  
Derrière la caisse, Anya faisait les comptes et s'adressa à Giles avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Encore 218 dollars de plus qu'hier ! Vous voyez, j'avais raison… »  
  
Giles, qui était entrain de déballer quelques boules de cristal, hocha la tête sans grande conviction.  
  
« D'accord, Anya, mais je doute que d'augmenter les prix des philtres d'amour soit la bonne solution. »  
  
Il se tourna soudain vers Buffy et paru gêné. (Bien joué, Rupert….)  
  
Comme tout bon anglais qui se respecte, sa tactique fut celle du changement de sujet immédiat.  
  
« Buffy, tu comptes aller patrouiller ce soir ? »  
  
Tirée de ses pensées, Buffy releva la tête.  
  
« Oui. Je vais aller faire un tour au cimetière. »  
  
Giles posa une boule de cristal dans le rayon et vint s'asseoir avec le reste du petit groupe.  
  
« Bien….j'ai encore du travail ici. Anya, puis-je te demander de rester pour m'aider à finir ? »  
  
Anya haussa les épaules.  
  
« Si vous me payez mes heures supplémentaires, il n'y a pas de problèmes. »  
  
Giles roula les yeux et hocha la tête. Il avait toujours de la peine avec la manière si directe qu'était celle d'Anya.  
  
Buffy se lava, imitée par Willow, Alex et Tara.  
  
« Je viens patrouiller avec toi, dit Willow. »  
  
« Moi aussi », ajouta Alex d'un air décidé  
  
.  
  
Secrètement, Buffy les soupçonnait de vouloir lui tenir compagnie pour la consoler, et elle du avouer qu'elle en avait besoin.  
  
« Merci », dit-elle en souriant vaguement.  
  
« Je vais rentrer…. », dit timidement Tara, « j'ai encore à faire. »  
  
Elle lança un sourire discret à Willow, qui le lui rendit.  
  
Ensemble, les quatre amis quittèrent la boutique de magie, laissant Giles et Anya se disputer sur le prix à demander pour les yeux de crapaud….  
  
  
  
La première chose que Frodon vit en ouvrant les yeux fut un ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles. Pas un seul nuage rappelait la tempête avait grondé quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
Frodon resta étendu sans bouger. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa chute dans le vide avait du être spectaculaire, à tel point qu'il se demandait par quel miracle il était encore en vie.  
  
Aussi réalisa-t-il soudain que le froid mordant de la tempête avait quitté ses membres. Étendu sous un ciel inconnu, il avait presque chaud.  
  
Lentement, Frodon ramena ses bras le long de son corps et se mit en position assise.  
  
C'est à cet instant seulement qu'il prit conscience du paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue ahurie : La neige, le froid et la montagne de Caradhras avaient disparus. En regardant autour de lui, Frodon découvrit qu'il était assis sur l'herbe. Tout autour de lui poussaient des grands arbres, dont les longues branches touchaient presque le sol.  
  
Frodon se remit debout et vérifia son état général : A première vue, il n'avait rien de cassé, et la petite éraflure qu'il avait sur son front ne mettait pas vraiment sa vie en danger. Son sac de tissu brun se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Frodon se baissa et en ramassa le contenu qui s'était éparpillé sur l'herbe. Il remit ses quelques affaires de rechange et ses provisions dans son sac et le jeta sur son dos.  
  
(La situation pourrait être bien pire), songea le Hobbit et s'essuya les mains sur sa veste. (Il faut que je me remette en route et que je retrouve les autres).  
  
En regardant autour de lui, Frodon découvrit qu'il était entièrement seul. (Mais où sont-ils tous passés ???)  
  
Tremblant, il porta lentement la main à sa gorge et referma les doits autour de la chaîne à laquelle pendait l'anneau maudit.  
  
L'unique était toujours la, brillant à la lumière des étoiles. Lorsque Frodon le pris dans la main, il lui sembla soudain que son pouvoir avait quelque peu diminué et que l'objet maudit se faisait un fardeau moins pesant à porter.  
  
En soupirant, il cacha soigneusement l'anneau sous sa chemise et chercha ses compagnons du regard, mais aucun autre membre de la compagnie n'était en vue.  
  
Frodon ôta son écharpe qui le faisait suffoquer. La température était bien supérieure à celle sur le col de Caradhras. Il commença à se demander où il pouvait bien se trouver. Faisant un tour sur lui-même, Frodon rechercha en vain un paysage connu, une montagne où un chemin qui pourrait être vaguement familier. La panique commença lentement à le gagner : Il était seul, perdu au milieu de nul part.  
  
Sans savoir où il allait, Frodon se mit à marcher. L'herbe grasse caressait ses pieds nus, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.  
  
I déboucha soudain dans une sorte de clairière parsemée de blocs de pierre étrangement taillée. Frodon se mit à frissonner malgré la chaleur : Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Quelque chose dans l'alignement de ces pierres lui rappelait les tertres mortuaires, et soudain, Frodon su qu'il se trouvait dans un cimetière.  
  
Cette certitude le ne réjouissait pas outre mesure. Il se mit à marcher plus vite à la recherche de ses amis. Le Hobbit n'osait élever la voix et crier leur nom, de peur d'attirer quelque créature tapie dans l'ombre. Depuis son aventure avec les Nazghul qui lui avait presque coûtée la vie, Frodon avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance de Sauron. Le Seigneur ténébreux semblait avoir ses espions partout.  
  
Sans même s'en être rendu compte, Frodon avait pressé le pas, et lorsqu'il il cru entrevoir une silhouette dans les buissons, il resta comme pétrifié. Retenant son souffle,  
  
Frodon ne bougea pas et observa l'endroit où il avait cru voir l'ombre.  
  
Il ne s'était pas trompé : Une silhouette massive se détacha des ténèbres et marcha dans sa direction. Frodon plissa les yeux en essayant d'y voir un peu plus.  
  
« …..Grands-Pas ? »  
  
Le personnage continua sa progression sans répondre. Frodon fit un pas en arrière.  
  
« ….Boromir ? C'est toi ? »  
  
Mais l'homme qui se rapprochait n'était pas Boromir. Frodon vit apparaître un humain qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était vêtu de façon étrange, car il ne portait ni cuirasse, ni épée, mais des habits de couleurs vives et un manteau de voyage fait dans une matière étrangement brillante.  
  
Il s'arrêta à un mètre du Hobbit et le regarda avec un air dédaigneux. Frodon se força à ne pas reculer et à soutenir le regard de cet étrange humain.  
  
«  Alors petit, tu ne sais donc pas que c'est NOTRE territoire ici ? Il n'y a pas de place pour de la racaille tel que toi. »  
  
Frodon nota qu'il parlait avec un accent qu'il ne connaissait pas et lutta contre la panique qui lui serrait la gorge.  
  
« Je….je ne suis pas venu dans l'intention de pénétrer sur vos terres, je me suis perdu et je cherche mes amis… »  
  
L'humain eut un sourire mauvais qui fit reculer Frodon malgré lui.  
  
« Oh, il s'est perdu. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude des créatures telles que toi par ici. Mais comme tu est la, on va t'inviter à souper ce soir. »  
  
La façon dont cet humain avait dit la dernière phrase déplut immédiatement à Frodon. Cet humain était-il au service de Sauron ? Ou de Saroumane ? Ou suivait-il ses propres noirs dessins ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Frodon ne lui donnerait pas l'anneau. Il recula aussi lentement que possible.  
  
« Je suis désolé, mais je suis pressé…. »  
  
« Nous insistons », dit soudain une voix féminine derrière Frodon et, l'instant d'après, deux mains blanches s'étaient refermées sur les épaules du Hobbit.  
  
Frodon se retourna vivement et vit trois autres humains, tous habillés de la même façon étrange se diriger vers lui. Le Hobbit se dégagea tant bien que mal et recula – pour percuter le bras d'un grand humain blond qui lui barrait la route.  
  
Frodon devait se rendre à l'évidence : Il était encerclé.  
  
Les assaillants approchaient encore. Frodon porta la main à sa ceinture et dégaina l'épée que son oncle Bilbon lui avait donnée. La vue de la lame elfqiue arracha un éclat de rire à la brute qui lui faisait face.  
  
« Oh, une épée. Tu te crois où, petit ? Dans * Zorro * ? »  
  
Frodon ne comprenait pas ce que l'humain voulait dire par là, mais soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit le visage de ses assaillants changer subitement.  
  
Ceux qui encerclaient Frodon avait a présent plus rien d'humain, leurs visages étaient horriblement déformés, de longues canines luisaient dans leurs bouches au sourire narquois.  
  
Le Hobbit ne savait pas à quel genre de créature il avait à faire, mais une chose était certaine : Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
Sans un mot, le grand blond se jeta sur lui, les crocs luisants et un éclat jaune dans les yeux.  
  
Frodon poussa un cri de terreur et lui envoya un coup d'épée. La lame elfqiue entailla profondément l'épaule de son assaillant, qui recula en sifflant de colère.  
  
« Vermine ! », souffla le premier, attrapa le bras de Frodon et le tira dans son dos. Frodon fut obligé de lâcher son arme pour se dégager péniblement. Il remarqua à quel point ces créature étaient fortes, et il regretta de ne pas voir apparaître Aragorn et Boromir à la rescousse.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la femelle avait chargé et se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Frodon n'eut pas d'autre solution que celle de plonger à terre. Par chance, la créature ne parvint pas à réduire sa vitesse à temps et alla s'écraser contre son compagnon.  
  
Frodon sentit que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était arrivée. Plus rapide qu'on aurait pu le croire, le Hobbit bondit sur ses pieds, repoussa l'une des créatures qui fonçait vers lui, brisant ainsi le cercle de ses assaillants et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses courtes jambes de Hobbit lui permettaient.  
  
Bientôt, il entendit derrière lui les pas de ses poursuivants, bien trop rapides à son goût.  
  
Soudain, Frodon senti un bras qui l'attrapa par l'épaule. Le Hobbit perdis l'équilibre dans sa course, tituba et chuta contre le tronc d'un gros arbre. Il y resta assis, appuyé contre le tronc, trop étourdi pour espérer une seconde tentative de fuite.  
  
Les créatures se regroupèrent autour de lui, une lueur de démence dans les yeux.  
  
« Tu es fait comme un rat, petit. »  
  
La main de Frodon se resserra autour de l'anneau….  
  
  
  
Buffy, Willow et Alex longeaient le mur de l'un des nombreux cimetières de Sunnydale. La Tueuse tenait un pieu en bois dans sa main droite, et, tandis qu'elle donna un coup de pied dans une canette vide, elle soupira longuement.  
  
« C'est déprimant, » dit-elle à l'intention de ses amis qui marchaient juste derrière elle, « pas un seul vampire ce soir. Je commence à m'ennuyer…. »  
  
Willow et Alex se regardèrent. Pour eux, une soirée sans vampires était une soirée de clame. Mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas l'avis de la Buffy, qui avait l'air de plus en plus maussade.  
  
« Hé », dit soudain Willow, « nous pourrions aller au Bronze ! Il y a sûrement de l'ambiance ce soir. »  
  
Alex hocha la tête, Buffy s'arrêta et se retourna.  
  
« En fait…..ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, et je crois que j'ai vraiment mérité une soirée libre. »  
  
Willow souris.  
  
« Oui ! Allez viens, allons faire la fête. »  
  
Alex pris le bras de Buffy d'un côté et celui de Willow de l'autre et, durant ces quelques secondes, la tueuse et ses assistants avaient l'air de trois adolescent tout à fait normaux qui se baladaient dans la rue.  
  
Buffy serra le bras d'Alex. C'est dans ces instants là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point ses amis étaient toujours la pour la soutenir.  
  
Marchant bras dessus, bras dessous avec Alex et Willow, Buffy se sentait heureuse.  
  
Malheureusement, ce petit moment de répit ne dura pas longtemps. Soudain, une lumière blanche perça le ciel et illumina toute la rue durant une fraction de seconde.  
  
Buffy lâcha instantanément le bras d'Alex et regarda en direction de la grille.  
  
« Ca venait de la ! » , cria-t-elle en pointant son index en direction du cimetière, et, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, la tueuse s'était déjà élancée, Willow et Alex sur ses talons.  
  
A toute vitesse, Buffy couru parmi les tombes dans la direction ou la lumière était apparue. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être, mais tout phénomène paranormal à Sunnydale cachait quelque chose. Aussi, Buffy avait appris à se méfier et à prendre au sérieux des petits incidents apparemment anodins.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu d'une clairière autour de laquelle se dressaient quelques grands arbres, Buffy s'arrêta. Les lieux étaient redevenus sombres et silencieux. Peut importe que qui s'était passé, Buffy arrivait apparemment trop tard.  
  
Elle se baissa et inspecta minutieusement les environs, bientôt soutenu par Alex et Willow. Mais, malgré leurs recherches, les trois amis ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'un éclair où d'un feu.  
  
« Il n'y a rien, constata Willow et haussa les épaules. »  
  
Alex était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'un cri retenti non loin d'eux. Buffy senti une poussée d'Adrénaline dans ses veines, et elle se remit aussitôt à courir.  
  
Willow et Alex la suivirent, mais Buffy redoubla de vitesse et sauta par- dessus les tombes sans prendre garde de s'arrêter.  
  
Elle aperçu soudain un petit groupe qui se tenait autour d'un vieil arbre, et Buffy n'eut pas besoin de ses facultés de tueuse pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de vampires. Lorsque l'un d'eux bougea, Buffy distingua une petite silhouette blottie contre le tronc. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la petite chose n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre tout un groupe de vampires.  
  
(Un enfant ! ), songea Buffy, (Ils sont sur le point de tuer un enfant ).  
  
La tueuse senti alors en elle une fureur qui ne fit qu'accroître son énergie. Avec un cri de rage, elle se jeta sur le premier vampire à sa portée et lui décrocha un solide coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Sa victime tomba contre con voisin et Buffy en profita pour les réduire tout deux en poussière.  
  
Un gros vampire bourru chargea, mais Buffy l'avait vu venir et lui planta son pieu dans le cœur sans aucune peine.  
  
Le vampire blond qui se tenait un peu en retrait siffla de rage et fonça sur Buffy, qui sauta sur une pierre tombale et lui décrocha un coup dans les côtes. Le vampire fut projeté en arrière ou Alex l'attentait, armé d'une arbalète.  
  
Inutile de préciser que ce vampire ne fit pas long feu et, tandis que Buffy se chargea d'un vampire noir qui mesurait au moins deux mètres, Willow décapita une femelle vampire qui était sur le point d'attaquer Alex.  
  
« Merci », dit Alex avec soulagement. « Mais dis-moi…d'où sors-tu cette épée ? »  
  
« Je l'ai trouvée dans l'herbe », répondit Willow en regardant Buffy achever le dernier vampire de la bande.  
  
Lorsque tous les vampires furent réduits en poussière, les trois amis reprirent leur souffle et se regardèrent.  
  
« Joli travail d'équipe », dit Buffy en souriant. « Merci, les amis. »  
  
C'est à cet instant que Willow découvrit l'enfant adossé contre le tronc.  
  
« Oh non ! Est-ce qu'il est….. »  
  
« Non, je ne crois pas », répondit Buffy et s'approcha lentement de la petite silhouette.  
  
Willow voulu courir pour vérifier l'état de l'enfant, lorsque Buffy l'attrapa brusquement par le bras.  
  
« Attend…reste où tu es. »  
  
« Buffy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? », demanda Willow en regardant son amie, dont le visage était brusquement devenu livide.  
  
Buffy venait de voir apparaître sous sa cape les pieds de la créature : Des pieds démesurément grands, trop grands pour un humain…Elle su soudain que ce qui était adossé là n'était pas un enfant, pas même un humain.  
  
« Ne t'approche pas, Willow ».  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un……OH ! »  
  
Willow changea subitement d'expression.  
  
« Oh….tu as vu ses….ses pieds ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas un humain », dit doucement Buffy et serra ses doigts autour de son pieu. Cette créature pouvait très bien rester immobile et soudain se jeter sur elle. La tueuse se méfiait.  
  
Lentement, son arme levée et prête à l'emploi, elle avança vers la créature, Willow et Alex juste derrière elle.  
  
Buffy s'immobilisa à un mètre de distance et étudia la petite chose inconnue du regard.  
  
A part la grandeur de ses pieds, elle avait l'air humaine, et même effrayée. Elle était habillée comme un voyageur des temps ancien : Pantalon en tissu grossier, une chemise blanche déjà bien marquée par le voyage et une longue cape verte agrafée autour de ses épaules. A côté d'elle se trouvait les restes d'un sac que les vampires avaient probablement éventré.  
  
Le petit être avait levé les bras devant le visage, ce qui empêcha Buffy et ses amis d'en distinguer les traits.  
  
Le pieu toujours levé, Buffy attendait.  
  
Lentement, très lentement, le corps du petit voyageur cessa de trembler. Centimètre par centimètre, il baissa les bras et laissa apparaître à travers ses doigts un front ensanglanté, puis deux yeux énormes d'un bleu limpide.  
  
Sans quitter la place où il était assis, le petit être fini par montrer son visage et regarder Buffy.  
  
La tueuse vit dans ce regard bleu tant de peur et de terreur qu'elle baissa immédiatement son arme. Willow et Alex l'imitèrent.  
  
Les trois amis regardèrent le petit être avec un mélange de pitié et d'intérêt.  
  
« Il a l'air terrifié », murmura Willow d'une voix plaintive.  
  
Buffy rangea son pieu en soupirant.  
  
« Je n'ai encore jamais vu une telle créature, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. »  
  
Alex se baissa et dévisagea l'inconnu.  
  
« Son front...il est blessé, mais ça ne m'a pas l'air trop grave. »  
  
Le petit être semblait se détendre peu à peu et soudain, alors que Buffy voulu demander à Willow d'où elle avait sorti cette épée pour décapiter le vampire, elle étendis une voix leur parler, une voix hésitante qui parlait avec un léger accent que Buffy n'avait encore jamais entendu avant.  
  
« Ma blessure n'est pas trop grave, mais je crois bien que je vous dois la vie. Merci d'être intervenu. »  
  
Buffy, Willow et Alex regardèrent le petit être se relever, remettre ses vêtements en ordre, ramasser ce qui restait de son sac et reprendre prudemment la petite épée des mains de Willow. Il la glissa prudemment dans sa ceinture.  
  
Puis son regard se pose à nouveau sur les trois amis, toujours immobiles.  
  
Willow fut la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole.  
  
« Il faudrait s'occuper de ta….je veux dire…de votre blessure. » (Du calme, Willow, tu ne devrais peut-être pas le vexer). «  Nous pourrions vous amener chez un ami pour regarder ça….. »  
  
Le petit regarda Willow d'un air reconnaissant.  
  
« Merci », dit-il simplement.   
  
Buffy hocha la tête et fit signe à ses amis de les suivre, puis se retourna vers l'étrange petit être.  
  
« Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui rode par ici…..au fait, je suis Buffy Summers, et voici mes amis Willow et Alex. »  
  
Le regard clair du petit être alla de l'un à l'autre, retenant chacun des noms. Puis il regarda à nouveau la tueuse, qui faisait au moins soixante centimètres de plus que lui.  
  
« Je m'appelle Frodon. Frodon Sacqu……Souscolline. »  
  
« Enchantée », répondit poliment Buffy et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la petite hésitation dans la voix du dénommé Frodon. 


	3. The anglais et roncontres nombreuses

Chapitre 3: Thé anglais et rencontres nombreuses.

Buffy était assise à la grande table ronde au "Magix Box" en compagnie de Giles et du Scooby-gang au grand complet. 

L'étrange petit visiteur était assis en face, une tasse de thé brûlant serré entre ses mains frêles. Ses joues semblaient retrouver un peu de couleur.

Giles marchait de long en large depuis un bon moment, cherchant sans cesse dans ses livres une explication plausible à la provenance de Frodon.

Le Hobbit, (c'était ainsi qu'il s'était nommé) avait tout d'abord laissé Giles prendre soin de sa plaie sans oser lever le regard, mais, au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par se mettre à parler.

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation au début, Frodon avait raconté qu'il se trouvait sur un col enneigé avec quelques amis, lorsque soudain, un éclair bleu avait surgi et avait fait sauté la paroi contre laquelle il s'était appuyé. Après, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Buffy, Giles et le Scooby-Gang avaient écouté le récit du Hobbit avec beaucoup d'intérêt et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, tous avaient encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.

Alex s'était levé et avait cherché une carte du monde, qu'il avait étalée sur la grande table devant Frodon.

" Voilà, maintenant, tu pourras nous dire où tu te trouvais quand cet accident est arrivé."

Le Hobbit avait penché son petit visage rond sur la carte, l'avait longuement regardée et avait relevé la tête, un air d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

" Je...je ne connais pas cette contée", chuchota-t-il.

Alex lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

"Tu sais, je suis nul en géographie, moi aussi, il n'y a donc pas de honte à le dire...."

Giles s'était levé et avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Frodon. Contrairement à Alex, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'humeur à plaisanter.

" Cette carte ne vous dit absolument rien?" avait-il demandé en regardant fixement le Hobbit.

En rougissant, Frodon avait secoué la tête.

- Non Monseigneur, avait-il répondu.

Buffy et Willow s'étaient alors lancé des regards interrogateurs, tandis que Giles avait couru à sa bibliothèque pour en tirer plusieurs volumes poussiéreux.

"Changement de dimension!", avait-il proclamé en ouvrant un gros livre relié dans un cuir brun usé.

Puis, Giles avait gardé le silence un bon moment, marchant de long en large en tournant la page de temps en temps. Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, un silence pesant régnait dans la boutique, lorsque le Bibliothécaire s'arrêta soudain.

"Oui!", hurla-t-il tout en se précipitant vers la table, toujours armé de son livre. "C'est bien ce que je pensais : Il y a eu changement de dimension! Ce soi-disant éclair était une source d'énergie qui a provoqué une faille interdimensionelle...."

Tel un écolier timide, Alex leva la main. Cette manuvre interrompit l'élan du Bibliothécaire.

"Hum ....Giles, je ne veux pas vous brusquer, mais je crois que je représente l'avis général si je dis simplement : HEIN?????"

Giles soupira et pris place entre Buffy et Willow.

"Je ne suis pas encore sur de cette théorie..."

Alex fit la moue.

"Hé! Je suis le seul à rien n'y comprendre, ou quoi?" (Joli, Harris...)

Giles allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'Anya se leva brusquement.

" Mais oui, Giles a raison ! Lorsque j'étais encore un démon, (Ne pas regarder Alex, ne pas regarder Alex....) je me rappelle que c'était asses fréquent que l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous effectue un changement de dimension. Ça m'est arrivé d'y envoyer des mortels qui m'ont un peu trop irrité....Je me rappelle d'un Marchand de Tissu qui...."

"Merci Anya", coupa rapidement Giles, "Mais viens-en au fait, je te prie".

Durant un instant, Anya eut l'air un peu vexée, puis elle se repris:

" Bref...le changement de dimension est possible, et même asses banal lors de certaines circonstances. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que, pour une faille interdimensionelle, il faut qu'il y ait, le plus souvent, collision entre deux puissances extrêmement élevées. Une porte dimensionnelle ne s'ouvre pas d'un simple sort."

Giles hocha la tête en nettoyant ses lunettes. Il les remis sur le nez et tourna son regard vers Frodon.

" Frodon...je crains qui vous êtes à présent très loin de chez vous."

Le Hobbit regarda Giles d'un air effrayé.

"Loin? Combien de lieus ai-je parcouru?"

Giles se racla la gorge, tandis qui Buffy détourna le regard.

"Plus que vous le croyez", répondit doucement le Bibliothécaire.

"À combien de jours de marche suis-je de Minas Tirith?"

Tous les membres du Scooby-Gang étaient tournés vers Frodon. Giles soupira et garda un instant le silence avant de répondre. Apeuré, le regard bleu du Hobbit allait de l'un à l'autre.

"Que se passe-t-il?"; demanda-t-il doucement. "Suis-je déjà en Mordor?"

"Mor...quoi?", murmura Alex à l'attention de Giles, qui se contenta d'ignorer la remarque du jeune homme.

"Frodon. J'ignore d'où vous venez exactement, mais sachez que vous êtes bien loin de chez vous. Vous êtes ici à Sunnydale, Californie, même si ce nom ne vous dira certainement rien. L'espace infini est comme une porte, Frodon, et, par malchance, vous avez dû l'emprunter sans vous rendre compte."

Un lourd silence régna soudain à l'intérieur de la boutique. Tous se demandaient comment le Hobbit allait supporter cette incroyable nouvelle.

Frodon ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit et regarda Giles.

"Je ne suis plus en Terre du Milieu ?"

Giles secoua la tête d'un air grave.

"Non."

Frodon ne répondit rien, mais ce qui restait de couleur sur son visage avait disparu.

Voyant le désarroi du Hobbit, Buffy se dépêcha d'intervenir.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Frodon, nous trouverons un moyen de te ramener chez toi, n'est-ce pas, Giles?"

Le Bibliothécaire ôta ses lunettes et poussa un long soupir.

"Techniquement.....l'entreprise est possible, mais cela va nécessiter une très forte source d'énergie magique."

À ses mots, Willow et Tara levèrent immédiatement la tête.

"On peut vous aider?", lança Willow, pleine d'espoir.

Giles secoua la tête en se passant la main sur le front.

"En tout cas, pas tout de suite, il faut que j'étudie différentes possibilités." 

Puis, se tournant vers le Hobbit. 

"Frodon, il faut que vous me racontiez comment cela s'est passé exactement. Je dois savoir où vous vous trouviez, quel temps il faisait, qui se trouvait alors avec vous..."

Le Hobbit se racla la gorge, l'air très mal à l'aise.

"J'étais avec des amis...un ami, Gandalf, trois autres Hobbits et quelques autres connaissances qui se sont joints à nous. (Par tous les Dieux...GANDLAF! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...). Nous voulions passer par le col, et soudain, la tempête s'est levée...."

Frodon n'aimait pas cacher des choses à des personnes qui semblaient avoir les meilleurs intentions envers lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de sa mission, de la Compagnie et de l'Anneau maudit qui pendait toujours autour de son cou, bien caché sous ses vêtements. Cette mission lui avait été confiée, et c'était à lui de la mener à bien.

Pendant que Frodon racontait, Giles prenait des notes en hochant la tête de temps en temps. 

Lors que le Hobbit eut terminé son récit, Giles garda le silence durant quelques instants et se leva.

"Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour vous, il est trop tard pour commencer quoi que ce soit. Je propose que vous rentiez chez vous pour dormir un peu."

Au grand étonnement de Giles, aucun des membres du Scooby-Gang ne protesta. Buffy se leva et repoussa sa chaise, imitée par Willow, Anya, Alex et Tara.

Seul Frodon était resté assis, le regard dans le vide.

Giles et Buffy se regardèrent.

" Frodon....je te propose de venir passer la nuit chez moi", offrit Buffy en touchant l'épaule du Hobbit.

Frodon leva son regard bleu vers la Tueuse.

"Merci de votre hospitalité, mais je ne souhaite pas déranger."

Willow lui jeta un regard plein de tendresse. Buffy souris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a bien asses de place. Il n'y a pas de problème."

Frodon souris et se leva. Buffy pris sa veste et fit un petit signe à Giles.

"Je viens vous voir demain, n'hésitez pas à appeler, au cas où il y aurait du nouveau"

Giles hocha la tête et regarda les jeunes gens quitter la boutique. Buffy se retourna sur le seuil et laissa passer Frodon devant elle.

"Oh - et Giles? 

"Oui"?

"N'oubliez surtout pas de dormir un peu, vous êtes de mauvaise humeur quand vous êtes fatigué."

Giles haussa les sourcils en regardant la porte se refermer derrière la tueuse.

(De mauvaise humeur ? Moi?), songea-t-il.


	4. Rivello Drive

Chapitre 4 : Rivello Drive.  
  
  
Buffy monta les quelques marches du perron avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de 214 Rivello Drive et de se retourner vers Frodon. Le Hobbit n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant tout le trajet, il s'était contenté de relever sa capuche vert bouteille et de la tirer sur ses yeux.  
  
Buffy avait eu un peu soucis de rencontrer une bande de vampire, ou pire, une bande de jeunes qui auraient posé trop de questions au sujet de l'étrange petit homme qui accompagnait la tueuse. Heureusement, les routes de Sunnydale étaient généralement désertes à ces heures.  
  
Frodon rejoint Buffy sur le perron et découvris son visage inquiet. Dans la lumière blanche de l'éclairage de la rue, il avait l'air blême. La tueuse baissa son visage à la hauteur de celui du Hobbit.  
"Je vais te demander d'attendre ici deux minutes, le temps d'informer ma mère et ma soeur de ta visite."  
  
Cette phrase sembla blesser quelque peu Frodon, mais il se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli.  
"Bien sur", répondit-il doucement.  
  
Buffy se sentit presque coupable lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte en laissant le Hobbit seul sur le perron. Se débarrassant de sa veste, elle regarda autour d'elle.  
"Maman?"  
  
"Buffy? Je suis à la cuisine!"  
Suivant la voix de sa mère, Buffy entra dans la cuisine.  
Joyce Summers était adossée contre l'évier, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle regarda sa fille entrer, un sourire fatigué sur son visage.  
"Tu rentres tard".  
  
Buffy baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas que sa mère s'inquiète pour elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle se remettait peu à peu de son opération. La tueuse lui fit un sourire des plus rassurant.  
"J'étais à la boutique de Magie avec Giles et les autres"  
Cette nouvelle paru rassurer quelque peu Joyce.  
"Ah - tu dois être fatiguée."  
  
Buffy se racla la gorge.  
"Maman, il faut que je te parle de cette réunion."  
Aussitôt, le sourire de Joyce se figea.  
"Il s'est passé quelque chose?"  
  
Voyant l'expression effrayée de sa mère, Buffy décida de se lancer.  
"Ce soir, alors que je patrouillais au cimetière, j'ai sauvé une petite créature qui, selon Giles, ne viendrais pas de notre dimension."  
  
Joyce leva les sourcils. Buffy avait parlé comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une mauvaise note à l'école.   
(Je ne m'y ferai jamais....), songea-t-elle.  
  
"Ce petit être est perdu dans notre monde", repris Buffy, "et nous allons essayer de le ramener chez lui. Mais...en attendant, il faut qu'il passe la nuit dans un endroit sûr...."  
Buffy leva les yeux vers sa mère.  
  
"Comment....tu veux dire...ICI?"  
Joyce paraissait paniquée.  
"Buffy, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne veut pas que Dawn soit confrontée à une telle créature. Et si elle s'avérait être dangereuse? Tu y a pensé?"  
  
Buffy soupira.  
"J'y ai pensé, Maman, et je te promet de bien la surveiller. Mais, autant que j'ai pu en juger, ce petit être est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif."  
  
Malgré tout, Joyce n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincue. Elle traversa la cuisine et pris sa fille par les épaules.  
"Buffy, écoute moi. Je sais que tu fais une métier dont la plupart m'échappe, et..."  
  
"Maman, regarde qui était devant la porte!"   
Buffy et Joyce se retournèrent et aperçurent Dawn, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un bras autour des épaules de Frodon. Le Hobbit paraissait plus mal à l'aise que jamais.  
Joyce eut d'abord l'air effrayée, et Buffy craint une seconde que sa mère allait dire à Dawn de s'écarter. Pourtant, au bout d'un petit silence gêné, Joyce paru se détendre et lâcha les épaules de Buffy.  
  
"Je suis confus, je n'aurais pas du entrer", dit doucement Frodon en parcourant la pièce du regard.  
"Tu n'allais tout de même pas le laisser dehors!", rugis Dawn en jetant un regard noir à sa soeur.  
Les joues de Buffy virèrent au rose vif.  
"Bien sur que non! C'était parce que..." (Ca n'aura pas vraiment l'air sérieux si je dis à Dawn que c'était pour la protéger de ce petit Hobbit effrayé qu'elle tient par les épaules).  
  
Dawn fusilla Buffy du regard.  
"Il peut rester, Maman?", demanda-t-elle à Joyce d'une voix plaintive. "S'il te plaît!!!"  
  
Joyce étudia l'étrange petit être du regard: Il n'avais vraiment pas l'air dangereux, bien au contraire. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, il aurait pu passer pour un chérubin, si on lui enlevait ses pieds démesurément grands et ses vêtements poussiéreux.  
(Si seulement Buffy avait affaire uniquement à ce genre de créature, je me ferais moins de soucis pour elle), songea Joyce en s'approchant du Hobbit.  
  
Frodon s'inclina respectueusement.  
"Je suis Frodon Soucolline, pour vous servir."  
  
Joyce paru un peu surprise par le geste de Frodon.  
"Enchantée, je suis Joyce, la Maman de Buffy. Soyez le bienvenu."  
  
"Merci de m'accueillir sous votre toit, Gente Dame", répondis Frodon en baissant les yeux.  
  
Le regard de Dawn passa de Frodon à Buffy.  
"Pourquoi il parle comme ça?", demanda-t-elle à sa soeur.  
Buffy lança un regard navré à Frodon. (Excuse-la, elle ne sait pas se conduire...)  
"Parce qu'il ne vient pas du coin", répondis-t-elle.  
  
Joyce esquissa un léger sourire en direction de Dawn, puis repassa son attention sur Frodon.  
"Avez-vous faim?", demanda-t-elle gentiment, histoire de le mettre un peu plus à son aise.  
Les yeux du Hobbit se mirent à briller.  
"Oui, Ma Dame."  
  
Joyce souris et fis quelques pas en direction de frigo, quand elle s'immobilisa soudain. Elle se retourna et regarda Buffy avec un air perplexe. La tueuse haussa les épaules. Lentement, Joyce regarda Frodon.  
"Excusez-moi, mais....je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez l'habitude de manger..." (Aïe, aïe, et si il me la joue façon "E.T" ??)  
  
Mal à l'aise, Buffy regarda Frodon du coin de l'oeil. (Oups, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail..)  
  
Se sentant une fois de plus le centre d'intérêt général, Frodon ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en rougissant. Il ne connaissait pas ce monde étrange et ne désirait surtout pas vexer ses hôtes en leur demandant des aliments qu'ils ne connaissaient probablement pas.  
Dans le silence pesant qui menaçait de s'installer, le hasard vint à son secours. Levant un petit peu la tête, Frodon aperçus une coupe de pommes posée sur un meuble blanc, les mêmes pommes que celles qui poussaient dans la Comté.  
  
Voyant le regard du Hobbit s'éclaircir, Joyce se retourna et aperçus les pommes à son tour.  
"Oh, amenez-vous les fruits?"  
Frodon eut un sourire soulagé.  
"Beaucoup, Ma Dame."  
  
Joyce hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. (Apparemment, ce petit être ne semble pas venir d'une lointaine planète, ou les gens mangent des aliments dont le nom ne pourrait être prononcé dans notre langue. C'est déjà bien)  
"Je peux vous faire une salade, et je crois qu'il reste du pain et des côtelettes. De quoi vous faire à souper."  
  
Le soulagement qui se lisait sur le visage de Frodon calma quelque peu Buffy. Elle soupira doucement et se mis à sortir des assiettes de l'armoire.  
"Je te donne un coup de main, Maman."  
  
"Puis-je me rendre utile?", demanda timidement Frodon, qui n'avais pas l'habitude de voir des gens cuisiner pour lui.  
Joyce se retourna en souriant, les bras pleins de provisions. "Merci, je crois que ca va aller."  
  
"Chic!", s'exclama Dawn et saisissant la main de Frodon. "Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre".  
"Dawn, laisse Frodon en paix!", intervint Buffy, mais Dawn s'était déjà élancée, tirant le Hobbit par la main.  
  
Buffy posa les tasses qu'elle tenaient et regarda sa mère.  
"Tu veux que j'aille voir?"  
Joyce sortit la tête du réfrigérateur.  
"Va jeter un oeil". Joyce souris. "Et tache de secourir ce pauvre Frodon avant que Dawn ne se mette à vouloir lui raconter ses histoires de coeur."  
  
  
  
A l'heure du souper, la glace entre le petit visiteur et la famille Summers était brisée une fois pour toutes.  
  
Frodon était assis à la table de la salle à manger, il avait fallu entasser quatre coussins du salon sur sa chaise pour qu'il puisse finalement accéder à son assiette. Alors que Joyce l'encourageait à manger encore, Buffy était étonnée des bonnes manières dont le Hobbit faisait preuve.  
  
( Peut-être que, après tout, son monde n'est pas vraiment différent du notre ), songea la tueuse en tendant le plat de salade à sa mère.  
  
Joyce regarda par dessus la table, visiblement satisfaite de l'appétit dont faisait preuve son visiteur.  
"Est-ce-que cela vous plaît ?"  
"Beaucoup, Ma Dame", répondit poliment le Hobbit en finissant sa troisième portion. "Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas eu droit à un vrai repas".  
Dawn le regarda avec pitié.  
"Vraiment? Oh, pauvre Frodon! Tu est si mal nourri chez toi ?"  
"Dawn !", intervînt Joyce en lançant à sa fille un regard réprobateur. Buffy vit alors un sourire mélancolique apparaître sur le visage de Frodon durant quelques instants.  
"Je peut te rassurer, Dawn, on mange très bien dans la Comté. Nous aimons cultiver nos terres et nos vignes, et nous sommes très fiers de notre herbe à pipe, réputée dans toute Terre du Milieu."  
Le regard du Hobbit était perdu dans la vague.  
"Mais ces derniers jours, nos provisions se sont faits rares, et aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à allumer un feu dans la neige de Charadras."   
Frodon fit un sourire à Dawn.  
"Nous avons donc du nous contenter de manger froid."  
Dawn fit une moue dégoûtée.  
"Beurk."  
  
"Vous étiez donc dans un région très enneigée?", se mêlant Joyce à la conversation.  
"Oui Ma Dame", répondit le Hobbit en hochant la tête. "Charadras est un col très difficile à passer à cause de la neige, mais si Gandalf dit que c'est le bon chemin à prendre, il a forcément raison."  
  
"Tu as l'air de faire confiance au guide qui vous a fait traverser une zone si dangereuse", dit soudain Buffy en posant sa fourchette. Elle connaissait bien le danger, et elle savait qu'il y avait toujours des personnes assez inconscientes pour aimer ce danger. Peut-être que ce Gandalf avait fait exprès de faire passer le groupe par un chemin aussi dangereux.  
  
Frodon soutient le regard de la tueuse.  
"Non Buffy, je ne crois pas. J'ai toute confiance en Gandalf."  
  
Sous le regard azur du Hobbit, Buffy ne put qu'acquiescier. Visiblement, Frodon était sur de ses coéquipiers. L'incident qui l'avait amené dans ce monde n'avait donc rien à voir avec eux.   
La tueuse se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne savait toujours pas grand chose des personnes qui accompagnaient le Hobbit à l'heure du désastre, et encore moins des circonstances de ce voyage.   
Lorsque Giles lui avait demandé plus de détails, Frodon ne lui avait révélé que le strict minimum.  
  
Buffy hésita un instant à lui poser plus de questions, mais finit pas se dire qu'après tout, Frodon avait le droit à une certaine.....intimité, même dans un autre monde.  
  
  
  
  
Après avoir achevé la rangement de la cuisine, Joyce se passa la main sur le front avant de se retourner vers Buffy, occupée à essuyer une casserole.  
"Je crois que je commence à apprécier Frodon".  
  
Buffy acheva sa besogne et s'adossa contre l'évier.  
"Nous en savons bien peu sur lui. Pourtant, Giles dit qu'il pourra l'aider."  
Joyce hocha la tête.  
"Il a l'air si perdu."  
"Je veillerai à ce qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui".  
Joyce pris une tasse de thé et s'assis sur une chaise.  
"J'imagine à peine ce petit Hobbit avec ses pieds nus parcourir un col montagneux. Buffy, veille à lui donner des provisions avant qu'il reparte."  
Buffy regarda sa mère.  
"Tu ne peut pas empêcher de faire la mère poule, hein?"  
Joyce souris.  
"C'est plus fort que moi."  
Elle se leva et, sa tasse dans la main, se dirigea vers la salon. Soudain, Joyce s'immobilisa à sur le pas de la porte.  
"Buffy, je crois que tu devrais venir voir."  
  
Buffy alla rejoindre sa mère et regarda dans le salon.  
  
Le canapé du salon était occupé par Dawn et Frodon - c'est à dire que Dawn occupait les trois quarts de la place, étendue de toute sa longueur, la tête posée contre l'épaule du Hobbit assis dans un coin.  
Dawn avait les yeux fermés et dormait paisiblement, contrairement à Frodon, qui, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osait faire un mouvement de peur de la réveiller.  
  
Buffy entra dans la chambre, suivi de sa mère. Frodon n'avais pas fait le moindre mouvement, le regard toujours tourné dans la même direction. Lorsque Buffy s'approcha encore, elle s'aperçu que la télévision était enclenchée et que le regard du Hobbit était fixé sur l'écran. La respiration de Frodon était rapide et saccagée, son visage d'une pâleur maladive.  
Aussitôt, Buffy saisi la télécommande et arrêta l'appareil, avant de s'accroupir devant le Hobbit terrifié.  
  
"Frodon?"  
Lentement, le regard de Frodon se détacha de la télévision et se posa sur elle.  
"Vous avez une fenêtre sur un autre monde dans votre maison."  
  
Buffy jeta un regard à Joyce, qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Lentement, la tueuse posa une main sur l'épaule du Hobbit.  
"Frodon, ce n'est qu'une machine. C'est quelque chose de banal ici, nous l'utilisons comme un moyen de divertissement.."  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Buffy sentit Frodon se relâcher. Il se calma et finis par rougir lorsqu'il compris son erreur.  
"Alors....la machine a remplacé la magie? "  
Buffy hocha la tête, surprise la lucidité dont Frodon faisait preuve.  
"Oui, c'est exactement ça."  
Frodon hocha la tête.  
"Je suis désolé d'avoir paniqué."  
Buffy secoua la tête en souriant.  
"Ce n'est pas grave, mais c'était idiot de la part de Dawn de te montrer la télé."  
Lentement, Frodon s'inclina sur le coté et regarda Dawn, dont la tête était toujours appuyée conte son épaule.  
"Elle voulait me montrer votre monde parce qu'elle m'avais demander de lui montrer le mien."  
  
Joyce fit un sourire à Frodon et se pencha sur Dawn, lui posant doucement la main sur l'épaule.  
"Dawn.....Dawnie...allez, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit." Dawn se réveilla en grognant.  
"Ohhhh, Maman!"  
"Pas de discussions, Dawn! Allez, au lit! Dit Bonne Nuit à Frodon et monte te coucher."  
Dawn fit la moue.  
"Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée! Frodon voulait encore me parler de la Comté!"  
  
Joyce soupira et regarda Buffy, qui se contenta de rouler les yeux.  
"Il aura le temps de t'en parler demain, mais maintenant, il faut le laisser tranquille."  
"C'est pas juste", murmura Dawn en se levant péniblement. Avant de monter, elle ramassa quelque chose sur la table basse du salon.  
  
"Merci pour la carte, Frodon. Bonne nuit tout le monde."  
"Bonne nuit, Dawn", répondit poliment le Hobbit.  
"Je passe te dire bonne nuit, ma chérie", lui lança Joyce alors que Dawn montait les escaliers.  
  
Lorsque Dawn fut montée, Joyce se retourna vers Buffy et Frodon.  
"Bien....je crois qu'il est temps de dormir pour nous tous. Le canapé vous conviens, Frodon?"  
Le Hobbit s'empressa de hocher la tête.  
"Oh oui, très bien, je vous remercie, Ma Dame."  
  
Joyce souris, toujours pas habituée que l'on s'adresse à elle dans un langage aussi courtois.  
"Buffy ira vous trouver quelque chose à mettre pour la nuit, et je m'occuperai de laver vos vêtements de voyage."  
  
Frodon rougis.  
"Je vous en prie, Ma Dame, je ne puis vous imposer ce genre de corvée. Dites-moi simplement où je peux trouver une rivière, et je m'occuperai de ça."  
  
Buffy ne pur s'empêcher de sourire.  
"Ne t'en fait pas, Frodon, tu n'aura pas besoin d'aller à la rivière, fais moi confiance."  
Frodon regarda Joyce, puis Buffy.  
"Merci", dit-il simplement, trop perdu pour chercher à comprendre.  
Joyce souris et hocha la tête.  
"Bien. Il est temps d'aller se coucher. Pour les détails, nous verrons demain." Elle se leva et disparu dans la cuisine.  
  
Buffy se tourna vers Frodon.  
"J'ai cru comprendre que tu as fait un cadeau à Dawn?"  
Le Hobbit hocha la tête.  
"Elle m'as demandé de lui parlé du lieu d'òu je viens...et je lui ai donné la carte. C'et mon oncle Bilbon qui l'as dessinée."  
"Tu ne le regrettera pas"? Frodon souris.  
"Non. J'ai bénéficié ici d'un accueil si chaleureux que c'était bien la moindre des choses."  
Buffy ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage du Hobbit avec tendresse.  
"....Nous t'aiderons à rentrer, c'est promis"  
  
  
  
Frodon étais toujours assis à la même place, dans le coin du canapé. La lumière au plafond avait disparu, sans que ni lui ni Buffy aient soufflés les bougies.  
Il entendis les pas de la jeune humaine et de sa mère parcourir la maison et se rendit compte qu'il commençait à les apprécier réellement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas leur parer de sa mission, sous peine de les entraîner dans cette sombre aventure. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Dawn, ni les autres gandes-gens qui voulaient l'aider.  
Durant un instant, il eut l'impression que l'anneau brillait d'une faible lueur à travers sa chemise. Frodon frissonna en pensant à Sauron, aux Nazghûls, à Saroumane....Tout ces ennemis l'attendaient en Terre du Milieu, très loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent.  
Mais là-bas, il y avaient aussi Sam.....son Sam...et Merry, et Pippin, et Gandalf, ainsi que tous ces amis de la compagnie. Ils avaient besoin de lui, tout comme il avait besoin d'eux.  
  
Alors que ses pensée étaient tournées vers ses compagnons, Frodon se sentit soudain gagné par l'épuisement. Le poids de son voyage et des aventures dans ce nouveau monde lui tomba d'un coup sur les épaules.  
Trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus longtemps à ce qui allait se passer, Frodon se blottit entre les coussins, ferma les yeux et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.  
  
  
  
Buffy se passa une main dans les cheveux et quitta la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. En passant devant le salon, elle aperçu Frodon, endormi sur le canapé.   
Durant une minute ou deux, Buffy demeura à l'entrée de la pièce et regarda la Hobbit. Elle aurait aimé lui poser des questions sur le monde d'òu il venait, sur les êtres qui y vivait, sur la Comté et sur ses amis.  
La tueuse se demandait quelle pouvait être la raison pour cette curiosité soudaine. Habituellement, elle se contentait de tuer les monstres qui venaient lui rendre visite depuis une autre dimension. Mais Frodon était différent d'eux.  
(Et si son monde était meilleur que le mien?).  
  
Buffy soupira et monta se coucher.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Un autre monde

Chapitre 5: Un autre monde  
  
  
Lorsque Frodon ouvris les yeux, il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se rappeler les événements de la soirée précédente et la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas glacé jusqu'aux os par une nuit passée dans une grotte humide.  
  
En grognant, Frodon rabattis un coussin sur sa tête et se retourna, mais le soleil continuait à lui chatouiller le visage. Durant quelques secondes qui avaient suivis son réveil, il avait cru à son retour dans la Comté, et que toute cette histoire de quête et de changement de dimension n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Pourtant, après avoir ouvert les yeux sur un plafond inconnu, Frodon avait du retourner à la réalité: Il n'était pas dans son lit à Cul-de-sac, l'anneau maudit était toujours accroché autour de son cou, et il se trouvait loin, très loin de chez lui.  
  
Le Hobbit entendis des pas qui dévalaient l'escalier à vive allure. Quelques instants plus tard, Dawn passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air radieuse.  
"Bonjour Frodon, tu est levé?"  
Frodon repoussa sa couverture et s'appuya sur les coudes.  
"Oui, je suis réveillé."  
Dawn entra dans la pièce chargée d'une pile de vêtements.  
"Buffy dit qu'il ne faut pas trop tarder. Nous irons en ville ce matin!"  
"Ou ça?", demanda Frodon en se frottant les yeux.  
Dawn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la sonnette retentis. Des pas se ruèrent dans les escaliers, suivis de la voix de Buffy.  
"C'est Alex, j'y vais!"  
"Alex!", murmura Dawn et mis moins d'une seconde pour quitter la pièce et aller ouvrir.  
  
Frodon fouilla dans sa mémoire pour mettre un visage sur le nom d'Alex, et il se rappela soudain que cet Alex devait être l'un des compagnons d'arme de la tueuse. En baillant, il s'étira sur le canapé, se leva et se mit à la recherche de ses affaires.  
  
Il était entrain de se demander où il avait bien pou laisser sa cape, lorsque la porte s'ouvris une seconde fois, libérant la vue sur Buffy, Dawn et le jeune homme qui devait être Alex et qui lui fit un grand sourire.  
"Salut Frodon, la forme?" "Euh...oui", répondit timidement le Hobbit, qui n'était pas accoutumé à ce genre de parler.  
"Il faut que tu te dépêches de déjeuner, sinon, nous allons arriver en retard chez Giles", lui dit Buffy.  
Frodon leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête.  
"D'accord."  
  
Déjà, le Hobbit voulait quitter la pièce lorsque Alex se racla la gorge.  
"Frodon."  
L'interpellé se retourna.  
Alex se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac à dos et en sortis une paire de chaussures de ville démodées.  
"Bon....elles sont à mon oncle, mais il ne les met plus. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu les portes pour le trajet....je veut dire...elles sont immondes, je sais....mais..."  
Le Hobbit ouvris de grands yeux.  
"Comment?!...Moi....des chaussures?!"  
Mais Buffy s'approcha à son tour.  
"Écoute, Frodon, Alex a raison, il ne faut pas trop attirer l'attention, et je crains que les gens n'ait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des Hobbits marcher dans leur ville. Aussi, je te prêterai une veste de mon père qui te servira de manteau.  
Frodon baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas la Terre du Milieu, et sa tenue était donc forcément inadéquate.  
"Je comprend", finit-il par dire.  
  
  
Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la petite compagnie quitta la maison. Buffy marchait en tête, suivi par Alex, puis Frodon et Dawn qui marchaient côte à côte. Dawn avait insisté pour venir.  
"Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un montre un peu la ville à Frodon!", avait-elle dit, sous le regard exaspéré de sa soeur.  
Buffy avait fini par céder, et Dawn triomphait. Elle avait attrapé la main du Hobbit et l'avait entraîné dans le jardin.  
  
Frodon promena son regard de droite à gauche, inspectant ce monde inconnu. Les maisons lui paraissaient démesurément grandes, comme toute habitations de grandes-gens. Il chercha en vain une Taverne, un marché, des chars et des chevaux. Tout semblait avoir disparu au profit d'une large route où circulaient d'étranges chars de fer qui avançaient comme par magie.  
  
Il commençait à faire très chaud, et Frodon eut envie de se débarrasser de ces chaussures trop petites, qui rendaient sa démarche douloureuse et incertaine, mais il résista à cette tentation en sentant les regard des grandes-gens qu'il croisait. Frodon cacha soigneusement ses oreilles pointues sous ses cheveux et essaya de paraître aussi humain que possible.  
  
Après environ vingt minutes de marche, le petit groupe arriva dans le centre de Sunnydale. la circulation était déjà dense pour un samedi matin, les rues déjà animées. Frodon se rapprocha de Dawn, trop perdu pour oser s'éloigner des autres. En ce lieu, peu de choses lui rappelaient la Comté, ni même la ville de Bree. Un groupe de jeunes dépassa Frodon et disparu au coin de la rue. Le Hobbit eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul et percuta Alex.  
"Oh, mes excuses", dit-il au jeune homme qui le regardait d'un air froissé en se massant le genoux.  
"C'est rien", grogna Alex, "Mais fait un peu plus attention quand tu recule".  
"C'est que....tout semble bouger tellement vite, y compris les gens", murmura Frodon et pris un air navré.  
Alors Alex adressa au Hobbit un grand sourire et lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
"Je ne sais toujours pas d'où tu sors, vieux, mais bienvenu en Amérique."  
Frodon leva les yeux vers Alex. Il ne comprenait pas où cet humain voulait en venir, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête et d'emboîter le pas.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy poussa la porte de la boutique de magie, suivie par Alex, Dawn et Frodon.   
Giles était accroupi devant une étagère et se releva à leur entrée. Willow et Tara interrompirent leur conversation et firent un sourire à Buffy. Seul Anya était toujours occupée à venter les mérites de la boule de cristal à un client et n'avait encore pas remarqué l'arrivée de ses amis.  
  
Buffy attendis patiemment que le client, un jeune homme, ait quitté la boutique pour s'adresser à Giles.  
" Bonjour, Giles. Vous avez dormi cette nuit?"  
"Pas beaucoup, je crains", répondit l'anglais en prenant place à la grande table ronde au milieu de la pièce. "Alex, soit gentil et ferme la porte un moment".  
  
Alex alla fermer la porte d'entrée et rejoint le reste du groupe, qui s'était déjà installé.   
Frodon était assis entre Dawn et Tara. Il évita le regard de celui qui se nommait Giles sans en savoir la raison. La présence de cet humain le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être se méfiait-il de lui? - Oh, il n'avait pas tout tort....  
Frodon sentit sous sa chemise l'anneau lui brûler douloureusement la peau. Il fallait absolument qu'il retourne en Terre du Milieu pour accomplir sa mission.  
  
Giles se racla la gorge et attendis patiemment que le silence se fit. Willow et Alex cessèrent de se chipoter et tournèrent les yeux vers lui.  
"Bon....", dit lentement Giles, "J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à étudier le cas de notre ami, et je crois que je suis sur le point de trouver la solution pour le ramener chez lui."  
Frodon poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, tandis que Giles poursuivait.  
"Il s'agit bel et bien d'un transfert interdimensionnel et, dans un cas comme celui-ci, il nous faudra un forte dose d'énergie afin d'inverser le processus et d'ouvrir à nouveau la faille sans risque de se tromper et d'envoyer Frodon au mauvais endroit." Giles se leva et alla chercher une pile de vieux livres qui étaient posés sur le comptoir.  
"Il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour vérifier deux ou trois petits détails.....Willow, Tara, voudriez-vous bien me donner un coup de main?"  
Le visage de Willow s'éclaira.  
"Vous aider à trouver des formules dans des vieux bouquins de magie? Comptez sur nous, Giles!" Tara l'approuva d'un hochement de tête et fit mine de ne pas voir l'expression exaspérée du bibliothécaire. Elle savait bien que Giles n'aimait pas que Willow montre trop d'enthousiasme à côtoyer des formules dangereuses. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
"Eh bien, sur ces excellentes nouvelles, je suppose que la séance est levée?", demanda Alex.  
Giles fut tiré de ses pensées.  
"Oui, oui, bien sur. Dès que j'aurais tout vérifié, je vous préviendrai. Buffy.....tu veilles sur Frodon pendant ce temps?"  
"Bien sur, il pourra rester chez moi si il veut".  
"Chouette!", s'écria Dawn. "Hein, tu restes encore cette nuit, Frodon?"  
  
Frodon regarda Giles, Buffy et Dawn. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la désagréable impression d'être traité comme un enfant. Mais peut-être que c'était bien ce qu'il était dans ce monde étrange: Un enfant sans défense au milieu des grands.  
"Ce sera avec plaisir, Dawn. Si ta maman ne s'oppose pas."  
"Sois tranquille, maman sera contente de t'avoir encore un jour ou deux", le rassura Buffy avec un sourire.  
  
"Bon", finit par dire Giles, "ceci étant régler, je vous laisse pour la journée. Tu va patrouiller ce soir, Buffy?".  
La tueuse leva les yeux au plafond.  
"Mais bien sur, comme toute bonne tueuse qui se respecte."  
Giles la regarda un instant et hocha la tête.  
"Sois prudente."  
  
La séance du Scooby-Gang fut vite levée, et ses membres quittèrent la boutique de magie.  
Il faisait beau et très chaud, et comme c'était Samedi, le petit groupe n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour les cours.  
Ils décidèrent de s'acheter des glaces et d'aller s'installer dans le parc de Sunnydale pour y chercher un peu d'ombre.  
  
Frodon se vit offrir quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un cône avec une boule rouge dessus qui était très froide à toucher. Willow s'aperçu rapidement de son désarroi et donna un grand coup de langue démonstratif à sa boule de glace, puis lui fit un petit sourire. Soulagé, Frodon l'imita et goûta avec beaucoup de précaution.  
  
Durant sa vie dans la Comté, Frodon avait goûté à bien des plats succulents, mais il avait rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon et aussi froid à la fois. Tout en continuant à lécher sa friandise, Frodon s'assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre entre Dawn et Willow, où le reste du petit groupe ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.  
  
Le soleil tapait fort sur Sunnydale, et les joues du Hobbit virèrent au rose vif. Dawn ne tarda pas à le remarquer.  
"Je crois que tu devrait enlever cette veste", lui dit-elle aimablement.  
Incertain, Frodon se tourna vers Buffy, puis vers le reste du groupe, mais aucun des membre sembla y trouver un inconvénient. Soulagé, Frodon se débarrassa de la veste du père de Buffy, puis des chaussures de l'oncle d'Alex, qui étaient bien trop petites pour lui.  
Willow ne put s'empêcher de porter un regard intéressé à ses pieds, ce qui n'échappa nullement à Frodon. Willow rougis et baissa les yeux, mais le Hobbit avait l'air de trouver cela tout à fait normal.  
"Tu...marche toujours pied nus chez toi?", demanda-t-elle timidement.  
"Oui, nous sommes très bien comme ca," répondit Frodon en étendant les jambes dans l'herbe.  
"Raconte-moi encore comment c'est chez toi", lui dit Dawn en se tournant sur le ventre.  
  
Frodon termina sa glace (c'est ainsi qu'il avait entendu ses amis l'appeler) et laissa promener son regard à travers le parc. Le chant des oiseaux et le contact frais de l'herbe lui donnèrent la nostalgie de la Comté, et il se rappela les longues journées d'été qu'il avait passé à lire, le dos contre un arbre, comme maintenant. Il soupira et se mit à raconter.  
  
"Eh bien...on y vit bien, il y a des champs, des près, des forêts, des potagers et nos habitations. J'habite Cul-de-Sac, un endroit très confortable en haut d'une colline. Je vivais avec mon oncle Bilbon qui m'as recueilli après la mort de mes parents."  
"Tu est orphelin?", demanda Willow avec pitié.  
Frodon hocha la tête.  
"Oui, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Bilbon Sacquet. C'est un Hobbit très respecté dans la Comté, même que certains le trouvent un peu bizarre. C'est sans doute à cause de ses aventures. Vous savez, les aventures ne sont pas très populaires chez les Hobbits." "Ah oui? Pourquoi?", demanda Alex avec intérêt tout en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Anya.  
Frodon souris.  
"Nous aimons entendre les récits de voyageurs qui passent parfois à la taverne, mais en ce qui nous concerne, nous préférons rester chez nous". (Si seulement j'avais eu le choix...), ajouta-t-il en pensée avec un petit pincement au coeur.  
"Et qu'at-il donc fait de si spécial, ton oncle?", questionna Alex.  
Buffy lança à son amis un regard inquisiteur, mais Frodon s'empressa de répondre à la question, visiblement très fier des exploits de son oncle.  
"Eh bien, un matin, on l'a vu partir en courant, et il est allé rejoindre Gandalf, son ami de longue date et, en compagnie de treize nains, il s'en est allé à travers le monts brumeux pour récupérer l'or des nains, qui était alors gardé par un horrible dragon...."  
  
Frodon s'arrêta soudain de parler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toutes les autres conversations entre ses amis avaient cessés et tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.  
"Dragon?", dit soudain Alex, l'air incrédule. "Tu veux dire....un Dragon genre...Dragon? Tu vois le genre...feu? Flammes?"  
Le Hobbit hocha la tête et Alex, voyant son air très sérieux, abandonna l'idée que Frodon était entrain de se payer sa tête.  
"Et des nains comme dans les livres de contes? Avec une longue barbe blanche et des chapeaux pointus?", demanda timidement Tara, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là.  
Frodon hocha à nouveau la tête. (Mais pourquoi ces grandes-gens trouvent-il tout cela si bizarre?), songea t-il.  
A présent, Dawn ne tenait plus en place.  
"Allez, continue! Je veux savoir la suite!"  
  
Et Frodon raconta. Il raconta l'histoire de son oncle, le célèbre Hobbit Bilbon Sacquet, qui avait réussi à vaincre Smaug le Dragon et à retourner dans la Comté. Il leur parla de Gandalf, des nains et des trésors enfouis sous d'anciennes cités souterraines, puis il leur parla des elfes et de la traversée des monts brumeux. Alors que son auditoire retenait son souffle, Frodon leur raconta l'aventure de son oncle, tout en omettant toutefois de leur parler de l'anneau, de Gollum, et comment Bilbon avait ramené l'objet maléfique dans la Comté et l'y avait caché durant soixante années.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut achevé son récit, il eut un petit moment de silence.  
"Wow....", fini par dire Dawn, "si je raconte à l'école que j'ai un ami Hobbit, personne ne me croira."  
Alex secoua la tête.  
"Si je ne te voyais pas juste devant moi, je n'y croirais pas non plus. C'est comme si....les livres de contes que j'ai lu étant gamin devenaient soudain réalité."  
  
Buffy resta silencieuse, tout en regardant Frodon. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, elle avait commencé à l'envier.  
  
"Buffy? Tu rêves?"  
Alex lui fit un grand sourire. "Quelle histoire, hein?"  
Buffy hocha la tête.  
"Et ton oncle t'as laissé sa maison en héritage?", demanda Alex, bien décidé à en savoir encore plus.  
Frodon hocha la tête.  
"Oui, il m'a laissé Cul-de-sac quand il est parti en voyage, juste après sa fête d'anniversaire."  
"Il voyage encore à son âge?", fit remarquer Dawn.  
Frodon haussa les épaules.  
"Bien sur, il venait de fêter ses 101 ans et il était toujours en pleine forme." Et, devant le regard incrédule de Dawn, il ajouta: "Ce n'est pas rare pour un Hobbit d'atteindre la centaine."  
"Wow.....", fit celle-ci en ouvrant des grands yeux.  
  
  
Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, au cours des nombreuses histoires que Frodon connaissaient. De temps en temps, les Scoobys lui parlaient un peu du Sunnydale et des environs, tout comme de leur vie de tous les jours. Frodon appris alors que la ville où il se trouvait attirait le surnaturel comme un aimant, et, par conséquent, ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça si il avait atterri ici.   
Il en sut également un peu plus sur le rôle que jouaient Buffy et ses amis et qu'ils étaient, en sorte, les défenseurs de la ville.  
  
Pendant tout ce temps, Frodon se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Durant quelques heures, il avait presque oublié que l'anneau de Sauron était toujours pendu autour de son cou, et il avait à nouveau pu goûter au plaisirs de la vie. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il en savait un peu plus sur Sunnydale et sur ses occupants, il vit que Buffy et ses amis remplissait leur mission, alors que lui, Frodon, avait l'anneau du Seigneur noir caché sous sa chemise.   
  
"Tu ne devra pas sortir une fois la nuit tombée", lui dit Buffy, "même si les vampires ne sont pas trop nombreux ces temps-ci, je ne suis pas tranquille."   
Frodon hocha la tête. Il avait très bien compris que le danger rôdait dans les rues de cette ville. Mais malgré tout, il ressentis un net soulagement de se savoir si loin de Sauron et de ses sbires.  
  
  
Le soir commençait à tomber lorsque le petit groupe quitta le parc. Ils se séparèrent devant le portail avant de se trouver tous ensemble chez Giles un peu plus tard. Peut-être Giles avait-il finalement trouvé la solution?  
  
En discutant, Buffy, Dawn et Frodon marchaient le long du trottoir. En regardant le Hobbit du coin de l'oeil, il sembla à Buffy que Frodon avait bien meilleur mine que la veille, et que sa peau très blanche semblait légèrement bronzée par le soleil. Le Hobbit était occupé à converser avec Dawn. Celle-ci éclata de rire et lui donna un léger coup de coude. Frodon, qui portait une chaussure dans chaque main, s'amusa à faire l'équilibriste sur le bord du trottoir, ce qui plut beaucoup à Dawn.  
  
Buffy détourna le regard et soupira. Frodon allait bientôt partir.  
Il allait lui manquer.  
  
  
  
Appuyée sur l'appuis de la fenêtre, Gloria attendait. La nuit était clame, la lune presque pleine, et pour la centième fois au moins, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle détestait ce monde si ridiculement humain.  
Voila déjà plus de trois semaines qu'elle avait ouvert la chasse à la tueuse, et pourtant, cette maudite Buffy était toujours en vie, lui infligeant plus d'une défaite humiliante.  
  
Gloria savait que l'heure approchait, elle désirait s'emparer de la clé le plus vite possible, pour que le rituel soit enfin accompli. Rien que le fait de songer à la clé mettait Gloria de mauvaise humeur. Elle savait bien que la clé était cachée quelque part ici, à Sunnydale, et que la Tueuse et ses amis devaient sûrement savoir quelque chose à son sujet. Maintes fois, elle avaient tenté de les piéger, mais cette Buffy et son petit groupe avaient toujours réussi à lui échapper.  
(Plus pour longtemps), songea-t-elle, se détacha de la fenêtre et alla essayer une nouvelle paire de chaussures.  
  
Bien elle n'eut reçu aucune nouvelle intéressante au sujet de la clé ces derniers temps, Gloria était pourtant impatiente du retour de sa bande d'Acolytes, qui étaient, il fallait le préciser, complètement débiles, mais pourtant bien pratiques pour les envoyer en mission de reconnaissance où elle, Gloria la Déesse, ne désirait pas se salir les doigts.  
  
Ce soir-là, Gloria était plus impatiente que jamais, car elle avait ressenti la secousse la nuit dernière.  
Alors qu'elle était entrain de songer à un nouveau piège pour la tueuse, elle avait soudain ressenti une puissante énergie qui l'avait fait trembler d'excitation.  
Quelque chose était arrivée à Sunnydale, une force aussi puissante que l'était la sienne, plus puissante peut-être. Jamais encore Gloria avait ressenti une telle énergie maléfique émaner de cette ville, et ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui manquait.  
Alors, Gloria s'était levée et avait fait appel à ses serviteurs, leur donnant la mission de retrouver cette source d'énergie coûte que coûte.  
(Avec une telle force à mon service), s'était dit Gloria, (Ni rien ni personne ne pourra plus se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Pas même la tueuse.)  
  
Gloria n'aimait pas attendre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses plans. En ronchonnant, elle fit les cent pas et tendis l'oreille. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut des heures d'attente, on frappa doucement à la porte.  
"Entrez!", rugit Gloria.  
  
Deux acolytes entrèrent dans la pièce, des petits monstres aux longs doigts et aux longues oreilles, vêtus comme des moines des temps anciens.  
Gloria les dévisagea du haut de sa grandeur de son regard le plus noir.  
"Alors....", dit-elle doucement, "m'amenez-vous enfin apporté ce que je vous ai demandé?"  
  
Les deux créatures se regardèrent, l'air hésitant.  
"C'est-à-dire, votre Glorificence, que nous n'avons pas encore tout-à-fait réussi à la déterminer, mais cela ne saurait tarder, bien sur...."  
D'un seul regard menaçant, Gloria le fit taire.  
"Bande de petits incapables...vous voulez donc vraiment que je me mette en colère, c'est ca que vous voulez?"  
Les deux créatures se mirent immédiatement à trembler.  
"B...bien sur que non, toute puissante Glorificence, nous allons retrouver cette source, mais hélas, nous ne savons pas où commencer à chercher...."  
  
Gloria s'avança vers eux, une main levée, l'air plus menaçante que jamais.   
Soudain, elle s'immobilisa et éclata de rire.  
"Oh, mais bien sur que vous ne savez pas où commencer."   
Puis elle se détourna et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose. Les deux acolytes restèrent au même endroit, sans oser bouger une oreille.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Gloria s'approcha à nouveau, une petite boite en bois entre les mains. Elle la posa sur la table basse, l'ouvris et en tira un objet qui ressemblait à une grosse bille de verre transparente.  
Avec un léger sourire aux lèvre, Gloria tendis la bille vers ses serviteurs, qui avancèrent les mains tremblantes pour s'en saisir.  
  
"Ceci", leur dit-elle en désignant l'objet, "est une sorte de détecteur de pouvoir maléfique. Plus le pouvoir est grand, plus la lumière qui émane cette boule sera vive."  
  
Ses serviteurs ne purent retenir un hoquet d' effroi lorsqu'ils furent aveuglés par la lumière intense qui émanait de la boule de verre.  
(Ne surtout pas désobéir à sa Glorificence...)  
Gloria nota immédiatement l'expression effrayée de ses acolytes et en eut un sourire ravi. Elle se baissa très bas et leur chuchota doucement: "Allez maintenant, retrouvez-moi cette source, et surtout.....ne me décevez pas..."  
  
Satisfaite, Gloria claqua la porte de la chambre.  
  
  
  
Doucement, Buffy referma la porte du salon derrière elle et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.Elle entendait encore vaguement les éclats de rire de Dawn, parfois interrompu par la voix douce de Frodon.  
Après le souper, sa petite soeur avait entraîné le Hobbit dans le salon, s'était installée à ses côtés sur le sofa et l'avait supplié de lui raconter encore des choses sur les elfes, les nains, les Hobbits et toutes les autres merveilles de la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Pendant une bonne heure, Buffy l'avait écouté avec fascination, mais elle réalisa bientôt que ce monde dont parlait Frodon était bien loin du sien, et, dans son monde à elle, Joyce avait sûrement besoin d'un peu d'aide pour ranger la cuisine. Alors elle s'était levée et avait laissé Dawn et Frodon à leur conversation.  
  
Buffy entra dans la cuisine et y découvris sa mère qui rangeait quelques assiettes dans l'armoire. Elle se racla la gorge.  
"Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?"  
Joyce souris.  
"Merci Chérie, j'ai presque fini."  
Buffy tira une chaise et s'assis.  
"Tu n'est pas avec Dawn et Frodon?", lui demanda sa mère.  
"Non, ils s'entendent très bien sans moi, je crois."  
Joyce s'essuya les mains et regarda sa fille.  
"Il faudra lui dire qu'il va bientôt repartir."  
Buffy soupira.  
"Elle le sait. Mais je crois qu'elle ne veut pas y penser."  
"Il le faudra pourtant.... je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup Frodon. Je souhaiterais qu'il y ait plus de créatures comme lui qui s'égarent à Sunnydale."  
Buffy regarda sa mère et chercha à disperser son inquiétude par un sourire.  
"Moi aussi. Tu vois, cette fois, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me battre pour renvoyer une créature dans son monde. Frodon va rentrer, et je crois que je vais lui souhaiter bonne chance.."  
  
Juste à ce moment, Buffy et Joyce entendirent un cri strident qui venait du salon. Buffy sut instinctivement que c'était la voix de Dawn.  
Les deux femmes se précipitèrent dans la salon, Buffy ouvrit la porte tout grand.  
"Dawn! Que se passe-t-il?!"  
  
Dawn était à demi couchée par terre, appuyée sur les coudes. Elle ne répondit pas à la question de Buffy, mais se contenta de regarder Frodon avec un air terrorisé. Sa respiration était haltelente, son visage était blême.   
  
Frodon s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un angle du sofa et paraissait tout aussi terrifié que l'était Dawn.  
  
Durant un instant, Buffy et Joyce restèrent dans l'entrée, puis elles se précipitèrent vers Dawn, la prirent sous les bras et la relevèrent.  
"Dawn!", dit Buffy en prenant le visage de sa soeur entre ses mains, "Dawn, que se passe-t-il?!"  
  
Dawn tremblait de tout son corps et s'agrippa au cou de Buffy.   
"Il m'a appelé, il a dit mon nom, il voulait que je le suive, il voulait que je lui livre l'objet. C'était un oeil, un oeil énorme entouré de flammes, et il y avait des chevaux noirs, Cavaliers..."  
  
Joyce regarda sa fille d'un air angoissé, mais Buffy ne put qu'hausser les épaules. En caressant doucement les cheveux de Dawn, Buffy essaya de calmer les hoquets de sa soeur.  
"Dawn, clame-toi. Dis-moi QUI t'as fait si peur en t'appelant? Et de quel objet tu parles?"  
  
Lentement, Dawn releva la tête de l'épaule de Buffy et essuya ses larmes. Puis, tout doucement, elle leva sa main droite et pointa son index vers Frodon.  
"C'est.....c'est.."  
Buffy tourna son regard vers lui.Un instant, elle ne dit rien, puis se tourna vers sa mère.  
"Maman....emmène Dawn se coucher."  
  
  
Buffy referma la porte derrière sa mère et sa soeur. Puis, très lentement, elle se retourna et fit face à Frodon. Durant quelques secondes, elle reste simplement là à le regarder sans bouger. Alors que les traits de son visage ne trahissaient aucune émotion, Frodon senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos.  
Lorsque Buffy parla, sa voix était froide et dure comme de la pierre.  
Les mains dans le dos, elle s'approcha lentement.  
  
"Je t'ai fait confiance", dit-elle lentement en s'approchant encore. "Je t'ai ouvert ma porte, je t'ai laissé entrer sous mon toit...."  
Frodon pâlit et se contenta de la regarder sans dire un mot.  
  
Dans un premier élan de fureur, Buffy se jeta soudain sur lui, le saisis par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
"Tu entend, Frodon? JE T'AI DONNE MA CONFIANCE! Et toi, tu as fait du mal à ma soeur..."  
  
Le Hobbit ne broncha pas et se contenta de prendre sur lui la colère de Buffy. Il continua à la regarder, et lentement, ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes brillantes. Il ne dit rien pour se défendre.  
"Je....je suis désolé."  
  
Lentement, Buffy desserra les mains des épaules de Frodon. Elle n'avait pas attendu une telle réaction et, tout à coups, elle se sentait plus vraiment sur d'elle.  
Buffy se releva et pris place sur le sofa. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir pour se calmer, puis se retourna vers Frodon.  
"Il y a quelque chose qui a fait du mal à ma soeur."  
Frodon baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.  
"Quelque chose que tu as amené avec toi", continua Buffy sur le même ton calme.  
Frodon se passa la main sur le visage, essuya ses larmes et releva la tête. La couleur de ses yeux faisait penser à un océan déchaîné lors d'une tempête.  
"Je n'ai....effectivement pas tout dit," chuchota-t-il d'une voix éteinte.  
Buffy se pencha vers lui et plaqua son regard dans le sien.  
"Frodon....qu'est-ce-que tu as amené ici ?"  
Le petit visage du Hobbit montra une seconde d'hésitation. Allait-il révéler le lourd secret qui pesait sur ses épaules? Lentement, il leva une main et referma les doigts sur une chaîne brillante qu'il portait autour du cou.  
"Qu'est-ce-que c'est?", demanda Buffy, l'air troublée.  
  
"Le Mal."  
  
  
  
  



	6. Revelations

Chapitre 6: Révélations  
  
  
Il était tard, et pourtant, les rares passants qui circulaient encore dans les rues aperçurent la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres du "Magic Box", la boutique de magie.  
  
Malgré une heure avancée, toute la bande était réunie autour de la grande table. Buffy les avaient tous appelés en catastrophe, avec le message de venir la rejoindre à la boutique immédiatement.  
Alarmés, les membre du Scooby-Gang avaient sautés de leur lits et s'étaient dépêchés d'accourir au plus vite.  
  
Buffy se tenait debout devant la petite assemblée, Frodon assis à sa droite, silencieux et pâle comme la mort. Même Dawn avait insisté pour venir et se trouvais assise à l'autre bout de la table, entre Alex et Willow. Buffy prit enfin la parole.  
"Frodon a quelque chose d'important à vous dire."  
  
Le Hobbit devint encore plus blême qu'avant, mais s'accrocha à sa chaise et se leva lentement. Son regard se raccrocha à celui de Dawn, qui détourna rapidement les yeux. Frodon soupira, passa une main à l'intérieur de sa chemise et tira sur une fine chaîne en argent.  
  
Les Scoobies virent alors apparaître au bout de la chaîne un simple anneau d'or. Frodon passa la chaîne par-dessus sa tête et, après une légère hésitation, il posa l'anneau au milieu de la table.  
  
Au moment où la lumière vive de la lampe électrique toucha l'anneau, une sensation étrange parcouru chaque membres du petit groupe. Tous avaient à présent l'impression que cet anneau était quelque chose d'excessivement précieux et qu'il fallait le prendre et le garder à son doigt. L'anneau brillait avec un éclat tentateur, et même Giles ressentit une forte envie de se saisir de ce bijoux.  
Saisis de crainte, les Scoobies reculèrent un peu.  
"C'est mauvais....", murmura Tara et saisissant la main de Willow.  
  
Frodon tourna son regard azur vers le Bibliothécaire et commença doucement à parler.  
"Je vous ai caché quelque chose depuis le début. Mais je l'ai fait parce que je ne désirais pas vous tirer dans une telle affaire. Je pensais pouvoir éviter cette confrontation, mais comme Dawn a malencontreusement découvert cette chose, il faut maintenant que je vous dise la vérité, afin d'éviter une catastrophe."  
  
Le visage du Hobbit était à présent ferme et décidé.  
"Je vais vous dire la vérité au sujet de l'anneau unique."  
  
  
  
Une pâle lumière émanait de la petite boule de verre que Vungartz tenait dans la main. Il se retourna vers son compagnon et le groupe de vampires qui était également au service de sa Glorificence.  
"La source d'énergie ne doit plus être bien loin à présent. Sa trace nous conduis vers le centre de la ville."  
Quelques vampires sourirent avidement face à cette information, ce qui provoqua chez Vungartz un rictus de dégoût.  
"Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sous les ordres de sa Glorificence et qu'elle vous as chargé d'accomplir une mission? Il est donc interdis de vous accorder une pause nourriture, tuez ceux qui se mettrons en travers de notre route, mais ne vous arrêtez pas."  
  
Un grognement passa dans les rangs des vampires, mais Vungartz n'y prêta aucune attention et focalisa à nouveau son regard sur la boule. Sa lumière devenait un peu plus vive à chaque pas. Pas de doute, la trace conduisait bel et bien vers le centre.  
  
Vungartz accéléra le pas, car Gloria n'admettrait pas l'échec.  
  
  
  
Frodon avait les yeux clos et la tête baissée. Il parlait d'une voix éteinte, il parlait vite, et une fois qu'il avait prononcé les premières phrases de son récit, le reste lui était venu naturellement, et maintenant, il avait besoin de parler, de partager avec ses amis ce fardeau trop lourd à porter.  
  
Il leur parla de l'anneau, comment Bilbon l'avait ramené dans la Comté, puis il leur décrit la soirée d'anniversaire de Bilbon, où celui-ci avait disparu, lui léguant tous ces biens.  
Les joues en feu, Frodon se mit à parler de plus en plus vite, il parla de Sam, de Pippin et de Merry, de leur fuite hors de la Comté, de Saroumane et des Nazghùls qui les poursuivaient sur leur noire monture, de Grands-Pas, de la blessure que l'un des sbires de Sauron lui avait infligée, des ténèbres qui avaient suivis et de la beauté de Fondcombe, pour enfin en arriver au conseil d'Elrond, à la création de la compagnie de l'anneau et à leur traversée désespérée du col de Charadras.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, comme vidé de toute énergie.  
Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, puis soudain, Dawn poussa un sanglot et jeta ses bras autour du cou du Hobbit.  
"Je suis désolée de t'en avoir voulu! J'ai eu si peur......dis, tu m'en veut?"  
Frodon releva la tête et regarda Dawn avec gratitude.  
"Bien sur que non. J'espère aussi que tu me pardonnera pour le danger que je t'ai fait courir."  
Dawn souris et serra Frodon contre elle, si étroitement que le visage du Hobbit en devenait livide, mais il eut aucune plainte de sa part.  
  
Alex fut le premier à tenter de résumer la situation.  
"Bien....si je peut me permettre......*WOAH!* "  
"Je crois que c'est assez bien résumé", souffla Willow.  
Giles se leva et se mit à rassembler des livres.  
"Si l'anneau tombe entre de mauvaise mains, nos deux mondes sont en péril...il faut agir vite. Buffy, tu va aller à......Buffy?"  
  
Buffy était assise le regard dans le vague. Durant tout le récit de Frodon, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le tueuse était perdue dans ses pensées.  
Sa colère vis-à-vis de Frodon s'était depuis longtemps effacée, et ce que Buffy ressentait à présent était une profonde admiration pour ce petit être fragile, dont la mission ressemblait tant à la sienne. Frodon devait détruire l'anneau du mal et sauver son monde, tout comme elle devait se battre chaque nuit pour sauver le sien. La tueuse n'avait jamais songé à quel point Frodon et elle se ressemblaient: Deux êtres tirés de leur vie ordinaires dont la mission s'orientait vers le but d'accomplir de grandes choses... sauver le monde et autre.   
Tout comme elle, Frodon avait des amis qui le soutenaient dans sa quête. A présent, elle comprenait mieux le désir du Hobbit de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver les personnes qui lui étaient chers. Sans le vouloir, Buffy se demandaient si Sam pouvait ressembler en quelques points à Willow, Gandalf à Giles ou encore Boromir à Riley....  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
"Buffy?"  
C'était Giles.  
"Hmmm?"  
Buffy remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.  
"Je disais qu'il faut agir au plus vite", répéta Giles avec un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.  
"Bien sur", répondit la tueuse et bondit sur ses pieds.  
  
Le bibliothécaire semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vitalité.  
"Bien, nous allons donc devoir nous dépêcher. Aidez-moi à sortir le matériel de l'arrière boutique, il est impératif de renvoyer Frodon cette nuit! Si tout se déroule comme le l'espère et si nous parvenons à faire partir Frodon à 2H32 pile, la faille dimensionelle le renverra en terre du Milieu, quelques instants après l'accident."  
  
Frodon regarda Giles avec des grands yeux. Durant une fraction de seconde, l'anglais était cloué sur place par la lumière intense de ce regard.  
"Merci", chuchota le Hobbit.  
Giles eut un hochement de tête imperceptible et partit dans l'arrière boutique, suivi de Willow, Tara et Anya.  
  
Ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire, Alex se leva et se mit à empiler les livres que Giles avait sortis.  
"On va les emballer, dépêchons-nous".  
Buffy ne put retenir un sourire face à cette énergie soudaine de la part d'Alex. Frodon et elle allèrent le rejoindre et l'aidèrent à ranger les livres avec précaution dans un grand sac de cuir noir.   
Seul Dawn était restée assise à la table, silencieuse et immobile.  
(Il va partir....), songea-t-elle.  
  
  
Buffy était tellement occupée à rassembler le matériel qu'elle entendis à peine la porte s'ouvrir. Elle leva la tête et vit entrer Spike, vêtu de son habituel cache-poussière noir, une cigarette à la main et son air arrogant des grands jours.  
"Bonsoir tout le monde....hou, il y a de l'ambiance, ici!"  
  
Giles sortis de l'arrière boutique et fixa Spike d'un regard noir.  
"Spike, tu n'as rien à faire ici", dit-il d'une voix calme qui trahissait pourtant la menace.  
Le vampire leva les mains.  
"Oh-oh, ca va, ca va....j'étais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pourrai passer voir ce que vous êtes sur le point de manigancer...qui sait, peut-être aurais-je quelques informations importantes à vous divulguer....en échange d'un petit remerciement de votre part...."  
  
Buffy posa les livres qu'elle tenait et avança sur Spike, les mains sur les hanches.  
"Dégage Spike, on as pas besoin de toi."  
Spike fixa la tueuse d'un air hautain et haussa les épaules.  
"Oh, j'ai compris....vous êtes vraiment pas très poli avec les invités."  
"Si lorsque les invités sont les bienvenus!", rétorqua Buffy.  
  
Spike roula les yeux en apercevant Alex qui lui jetait un regard mauvais.  
"Eh bien, je vois que toute la petite bande est réunie....il y a le loser, la blondinette, la p'tite môme, les deux sorcières de pacotille, l'anglais coincé et le dém.....hé! Mais dites, vous avez un petit nouveau dans l'équipe, on dirais!"  
Spike souris, dévoilant ses canines, ce qui fit reculer Frodon d'un pas.  
"Tu sais, petit, tu as vraiment de la vaine....ils n'aiment pas tant les non-humains par ici."  
Il laissa tomber sa cigarette et l' écrasa avec soin.  
Buffy sentis la colère lui monter à la tête, exaspérée, elle pris Spike par l'encolure de son   
cache-poussière et le fit reculer.  
"Je n'aime pas me répéter, Spike."  
Le vampire se dégagea et arrangea son col.  
"D'accord, d'accord...pas la peine de s'énerver...."  
  
Buffy lui tourna le dos et entraîna Frodon avec elle, qui se tenait toujours à quelques mètres du Vampire.  
"Allez viens, Frodon, on as du boulot."  
  
Spike ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on lui tourne le dos. Il fit le tour de la table et suivi Buffy.  
"Et si j'avais des informations capitales pour votre mission?"  
  
Mais Buffy décida simplement de l'ignorer, tactique qui fut vite adoptée par tous les membres du Scooby-Gang. Seul Frodon paraissait inquiet et ne cessait d'observer les mouvements de Spike du coin de l'oeil. Pourtant, la présence de Buffy et de ses amis le rassura et il pensait bien que ce vampire n'oserait jamais l'attaquer en leur présence.  
  
Spike mis les mains dans les poches.  
"Bon, très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas de mon aide précieuse, je m'en vais..."  
Les Scoobies montrèrent aucune réaction.  
"Vous avez entendu? Je m'en vais! Et ce sera tant pis pour vous!"  
Spike attendis encore quelque secondes avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter vivement la salle en claquant la porte d'une manière presque théâtrale.  
  
Buffy posa le livre qu'elle tenait et soupira.  
"Mais quel plaie, ce type...."  
"J'ai bien cru que nous arriverions jamais à nous en débarrasser."  
Alex posa un carton et s'essuya le front.  
"Oui, Spike est pour le moins pénible....", ajouta Giles en secouant la tête.  
  
Frodon regarda de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre. Autour de lui, personne ne semblait avoir peur du vampire et pourtant, il se rappelait que trop bien du vrai visage de ces créatures.  
"Je me demandais....si vous aviez peur de rien", murmura-t-il soudain.  
Buffy se retourna vers lui, son regardait indescriptible, comme si elle hésitait entre le choix de rire et celui de pleurer.  
"Frodon....tu as aucune, je dis bien AUCUNE raison d'avoir peur de Spike, je t'assure...."  
"Oui, sois tranquille, celui-la ne mord pas", ajouta Alex avec un grand sourire.  
Le Hobbit se clama quelque peu et s'assis par terre au milieu d'un tas de livres. Willow se baissa à sa hauteur et lui souris.  
"Ne t' inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tu va pouvoir retourner dans ton monde et détruire l'anneau."  
Frodon le rendis un faible sourire et hocha la tête.  
  
"Non il ne pourra pas", dis soudain Dawn d'une voix blanche.  
"Hein?!"  
Buffy se retourna vers sa soeur et suivis son regard vers la table.  
"Oh non...."  
Giles la pris prudemment par l'épaule.  
"Buffy'"  
"Giles.....l'anneau..."  
  
Devant le Scooby-Gang, le plateau de la table était vide.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Mon secret, mon precieux

Chapitre 7: Mon secret, mon précieux  
  
Spike courait à travers les ténèbres. Il savait bien qu'il avait un minimum de temps avant que Buffy et les autres ne s'aperçoivent de la disparition de l'anneau.  
Quelque part en lui, quelque chose lui murmurait que cet acte avait été stupide, mais il s'était finalement décidé à l'accomplir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais s'il pouvait être sur d'une chose, c'est que cet anneau apportait du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir.  
  
Alors Buffy et ses amis avaient eu le dos tourné, Spike s'était approché de la table et avait aussitôt ressenti la puissante énergie que dégageait cet objet. A cet instant, il avait su que l'anneau pouvait lui donner le pouvoir qu'il avait toujours désiré. A l'avenir, il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher dans sa crypte tel un insecte, non, il redeviendrais William le Sanguinaire et il irait torturer Buffy, à tel point qu'elle finirait bien par ne plus le repousser.   
La tueuse ne se moquerait plus jamais de lui. Peut-être finirait-il même par aider la tueuse et son petit groupe pitoyable à éliminer la vermine de Sunnydale. Après tout, chaque vampire éliminé élargissait son propre territoire.  
  
Spike tenait fermement l'anneau dans sa main droite tandis qu'il avançait à travers le cimetière. Il voulait rejoindre sa crypte au plus vite et regarder cette chose de plus prés.   
L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru entendre une voix qui lui murmurait doucement de passer l'anneau à son doigt. Spike n'aimait pas vraiment le son de cette voix, aussi avait-il cru plus sage d'éviter de porter l'anneau.   
Pourtant, Spike désirait le pouvoir, et il était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Et si pour cela, il devait s'habituer à entendre des voix, il finirait bien à pouvoir "vivre" avec. La mine décidée, il sauta par-dessus une pierre tombale et marcha vers sa crypte en sifflotant.  
Dans sa main, l'anneau brillait d'un éclat de triomphe.  
  
  
  
Frodon était toujours assis sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vague. L'anneau avait disparu, sa mission avait échoué.  
Pourtant, il ressentit comme une vague de soulagement dans tous son corps, et il se sentit si léger qu'il aurait pu s'envoler. La pesanteur de l'anneau avait disparu et avec elle l'aura du mal et du danger.   
  
D'un côté, Frodon n'avait pas envie de partir à la recherche de l'anneau. Il ne souhaitait pas retrouver son lourd fardeau et le ramener avec lui dans son monde. Ici, Sauron était loin, très loin, et même si le Mal existait également en ces lieux, il savait bien que personne n'était au courant pour l'anneau.  
Sa mission avait été de porter l'anneau hors d'atteinte de Sauron, et c'était, dans un certain sens, ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Buffy frappa du poing sur la table vide.  
"Spike! J'aurais du m'en douter! Je vous promet que, si je l'attrape, je vais le réduire en poussière!"  
  
Giles ôta ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer. C'était le geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir.  
"Ne nous affolons pas, l'anneau ne peut être bien loin. Pourtant, il faut que nous nous dépêchons de le récupérer, avant qu'il ne passe entre de mauvaises mains...."  
  
"Ah, vous voulez donc dire que Spike est en enfant de coeur?", ironisa Alex.  
Giles lui jeta un regard froid.  
"Bien sur que non, mais tu sais bien que, en ce moment, Spike est inoffensif. Savoir l'anneau dans sa main est encore le moindre mal. Pourtant, il est assez mesquin pour penser à le revendre au plus offrant.....et tu sais bien qui cela pourrait être."  
  
Alex se tut, et même Buffy garda un instant le silence. Frodon n'aimait pas du tout ca.   
(Oh non....y aurait-il quelqu'un d'assez puissant dans ce monde qui pourrait utiliser l'anneau?)  
  
Comme si Buffy était parvenue à lire la question secrète de Frodon sur son visage, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et poussa un long soupir.  
"Il est impératif que nous retrouvions cet anneau avant que Gloria ne le face. Elle est sans doute déjà au courant que quelque chose de hautement puissant et maléfique est arrivé dans cette ville."  
  
Doucement, Frodon posa la question que chacun attendait qu'il pose.  
"Qui est Gloria?"  
La réponse était à au-delà de ses craintes.  
"C'est une déesse", expliqua Buffy. "Une déesse très puissante qui ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Si par malheur, elle parvenait à s'emparer de l'anneau...."  
  
"Sa force serait assez grande pour asservir votre monde", termina lentement Frodon.  
  
Dawn se recroquevilla dans sa chaise.  
  
Giles marchait de long en large, gardant toujours son sang froid, sa logique et ses lunettes, qu'il remit sur son nez.  
"Le pouvoir de Gloria serait alors assez grand pour ouvrir les portes entre les mondes. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que la Terre du Milieu soit infestée à son tour. Et je ne parlerai même pas de ce qui arrivera si elle décide d'ouvrir les portes de la dimension démoniaque...."  
  
Buffy pinça les lèvres, l'air plus décidée que jamais.  
"Bien, puisque je dois une fois encore faire la course contre Gloria, eh bien soit. Prenez des armes, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Anya, tu restes ici pour surveiller Dawn".  
  
Dawn se leva aussitôt.  
"Mais....je veut venir!"  
"Et je ne peut pas faire attention à elle, dès que j'aurai le dos tourner, elle va faire des bêtises, et ce sera encore ma faute!", ajouta Anya, l'air vexée.  
  
Buffy se retourna et regarda Dawn et Anya.  
"Bon....ca va", dit finalement Anya avant d'aller bouder vers Alex.  
Dawn fut moins facile à convaincre, elle sauta de sa chaise et passa un bras autour des épaules de Frodon. "Pourquoi aller encore se battre contre cette Gloria? Elle ne sait pas pour l'anneau! Vous voulez vraiment qu'elle tue Frodon à cause de cette chose?"  
  
Frodon tourna la tête vers Dawn et souris. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle comprendrait aussi bien sa situation, ainsi que la peur qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'affronter une déesse pour lui reprendre l'anneau maudit.  
Il se leva et pris la main de Dawn.  
"Merci Dawn....mais il faut que je récupère l'anneau et que j'aille le jeter dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. C'est ainsi que je l'ai promis lors du conseil d'Elrond, et je veux tenir cette promesse."  
Dawn regarda Frodon, se baissa un peu et lui passa les bras autour du cou.  
"Fais bien attention à ma soeur", chuchota-t-elle, "et sois prudent".  
  
"Bon, après cette touchante réplique de la part de notre Hobbit national, il faudrait tout de même songer à ne pas trop tarder. Je ne veut vraiment pas de Gloria pour faire la loi chez moi!"  
  
Buffy souris. Alex avait encore réussi à détendre sensiblement l'atmosphère. Elle saisi une arbalète dans la main droite et un pieu dans la gauche, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa veste de cuir brune.  
Giles, Alex et Willow allèrent chercher des armes dans l'arrière boutique, seul Frodon n'avait pas bougé. Buffy baissa les yeux sur le Hobbit qui lui paraissait plus minuscule et fragile que jamais.  
"Frodon? Tu saura te défendre?"  
Les yeux bleu du Hobbit s'illuminèrent soudainement. Il repoussa sa cape et tira une épée courte que Buffy avait déjà vue le soir de leur rencontre.  
"Ca ira."  
La tueuse hocha la tête, bien quelle avait quelque doute au sujet de cette petite épée qui avait à peine la taille d'une dague pour elle.  
"Bien alors dépêchons-nous de rattraper Spike avant que Gloria ne le face."  
  
Buffy ouvris la marche et poussa énergiquement la porte de la boutique, suivi de Giles, Willow et Alex.   
"Frodon!"  
  
Il se tourna et vis Dawn qui se tenait derrière lui.  
"Ton épée est très chouette..."  
  
Frodon souris, hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rattraper le groupe.  
  
  
  
Vungartz se tapis dans les buissons le plus silencieusement possible et observa la boule lumineuse au creux de sa main. L'éclat devenait de plus en plus intense à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.  
La source d'énergie semblait avoir quitté le centre-ville et se déplaçait à présent dans sa direction à vive allure.  
L'acolyte se retourna et ordonna aux vampires de faire silence. Une silhouette sombre apparu à l'entrée du cimetière et escalada la grille sans aucune peine. Vungartz recouvris la boule de ses mains pour cacher son éclat quasi insoutenable. Il regarda l'ombre se déplacer rapidement d'un pas léger parmi les tombes.  
Lentement, il se retourna vers le groupe de vampires et leva une main.  
"Tenez-vous prêts", chuchota-t-il.  
  
  
  
Spike avait atteint le cimetière sans l'intervention de la tueuse. Il souris en songeant à la tête qu'elle et son petit groupe avaient du tirer en découvrant la disparition de l'anneau.  
Bien fait pour eux, surtout pour l'anglais envers lequel il n'avait jamais eu une sympathie débordante...  
Il s'arrêta soudain. Sa vision développée de vampire l'avait averti d'une présence tapie dans les buissons non loin de lui.  
(Encore un petit démon de banlieue à qui je dois probablement de l'argent), songea Spike en roulant les yeux.  
"Ca va, je t'ai vu. Allez, tu peu sortir, je n'ai pas le temps ce soir....d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu vient faire dans mon cimetiè...."  
  
Spike n'acheva pas sa phrase, car la créature qui venait de sortir de l'ombre était loin de lui être inconnue. Avec un petit frisson, il reconnu l'un des sbires de Gloria et, pour couronner le tout, cette crapule n'était pas seule: une bonne douzaine de vampires lui servait d'arrière garde.  
(On garde son calme), se dit Spike.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici?", lança-il sur ton de défi.  
La créature s'approcha. Dans sa main brillait une chose lumineuse qui augmentait d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'on l'approchait de Spike.  
"La source d'énergie....donne-la moi immédiatement."  
  
Spike n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que la créature parlait de l'anneau. Il resserra sa main autour de l'objet et décida de se risquer à la plaisanterie.  
"La source? Quel source? Allez, du vent, ce n'est pas le bon soir pour venir faire un tour ici."  
  
Comme si il avait pressenti le coup, la créature ne broncha pas.  
"Donne-la, ou nous viendrons la prendre", dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.  
  
Spike fit un pas en arrière malgré lui lorsqu'il vit les vampires s'approcher. Pourtant, il était nullement décidé à leur laisser l'anneau.  
"Je ne donnerai pas mon trésor", murmura-t-il soudain sans avoir vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il disait.  
  
"Très bien", répondit la créature d'une voix neutre avant de se tourner vers les vampires. "Allez-y".  
  
Spike serra l'anneau dans son poing et se prépara à combattre. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure...  
  
  
  
Les rues de Sunnydale étaient calmes, peut-être un peu trop calme au goût de Buffy. Le silence, uniquement interrompu par le bruit de pas du petit groupe, lui rappelait de façon inquiétante le calme avant la tempête.  
D'un pas rapide, la tueuse traversa la route et s'arrêta devant la grille d'un des nombreux cimetières de la ville. Giles, Willow et Alex arrivèrent derrière elle, suivi à bonne distance par Frodon, qui avait visiblement de la peine à tenir la une course aussi rapide.  
  
Buffy inspecta le cimetière à travers les barreaux de la grille: Une fois de plus, tout paraissait calme.  
"Bon, on y va", ordonna la tueuse et grimpa sur le mur sans le moindre problème. Elle se retourna pour se pencher en avant et attrapa la main de Frodon. Le Hobbit plaqua ses pieds contre le mur et se hissa avec peine, mais sans aucune plainte. Le reste du Scooby-Gang ne tarda pas à suivre et bientôt, les cinq amis se trouvaient de l'autre côté du mur, dans le cimetière sombre et silencieux.  
  
Buffy ouvris la marche, tous les sens en alerte, suivi par Giles, Willow, Frodon et Alex. Plus le petit groupe avançait, plus les membres ressentaient la désagréable impression d'être observés par quelque chose, une force bien plus grande qu'eux qui se cachait dans l'ombre des grands arbres.  
Frodon se tenait très près de Willow et cherchait à percer l'obscurité du regard. Son imagination lui fit maintes fois entrevoir l'ombre noir d'un Cavalier noir qui le poursuivait discrètement sur sa sombre monture.  
  
Buffy s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un grand arbre et se baissa derrière le tronc. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. D'un signe de la main, elle fit comprendre à ses amis qu'il fallait s'arrêter.   
Giles resserra ses mains autour de sa hache, tandis que Willow se rapprochait un peu de Frodon.  
Alex, conscient qu'il se trouvait une fois de plus en plein dans la ligne de mire, recula de quelques pas.  
  
Il sembla soudain au jeune homme de voir bouger quelque chose dans les buissons juste derrière lui. Il eut un mouvement de surprise.  
"Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que...."  
  
Il vit une forme noir lui bondir à la figure et se retrouva couché sur le dos, un poids sur la poitrine et une paire de mains autour de sa gorge.  
En suffoquant, Alex chercha à se débarrasser de son adversaire et réussi à reprendre son souffle.  
"Buffy!"  
"Alex!"  
  
Alex entendis Buffy courir vers lui tandis qu'il cherchait toujours à faire lâcher prise à son assaillant. Il lui envoya un coup de coude dans ce qui devait être son estomac et, à sa grande surprise, il entendis un gémissement de douleur. Les mains autour de sa gorge lâchèrent prise et son adversaire roula en arrière. Alex saisi l'occasion pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes et bondir sur ses pieds. Il eut enfin le temps d'apercevoir celui qui l'avait attaqué et eut un hoquet de surprise. Buffy arriva juste derrière lui et s'arrêta.  
"Wow....", finis par dire Alex, "c'est une invasion".  
  
Son adversaire était un Hobbit blond qui venait de sortir une petite épée et la brandis dans sa direction , l'air menaçant.  
Alex éclata de rire et se frotta la gorge d'un air soulagé.  
"Hé, les amis, c'est un Hobbit!"  
"N'approche pas, misérable", répondit le Hobbit d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante, mais qui laissait filtrer un léger tremblement.  
"T'inquiète pas, mon p'tit gas, j'ai déjà soupé."  
  
Pour la deuxième fois en un soir, Alex se fit bousculer.   
Frodon venait de passer entre lui et Buffy et se couru en direction de son frère de race. Il avait lâché son sac et son épée mais n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.  
"MERRY!"  
  
L'autre baissa immédiatement son arme et ouvris des grands yeux étonnés.  
"Frodon?!"  
Il lâcha son épée, attrapa Frodon par la taille et le souleva, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.  
"Tu nous a fait une belle frousse, tu sais...je suis content de te voir, oui, vraiment content.."  
Enfin, il reposa Frodon par terre et se retourna vers les buissons derrière lui.  
"Hé, vous pouvez sortir, c'est Frodon!"  
  
A la grande surprise des Scoobies, deux autres Hobbits sortirent des fourrés et coururent vers Frodon. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même manière: Cape et vêtements de voyages, des sacs en toile sur le dos. Tous avaient les cheveux bouclés et de grands pieds poilu et l'un d'eux, légèrement plus enveloppé que les autres, se jeta sur Frodon et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
"Oh, M'sieur Frodon, M'sieur Frodon, vous nous avez fait si peur, pourquoi êtes-vous parti sans votre Sam? Pourquoi? Oh M'sieur Frodon, vous êtes en vie..."  
  
Frodon ferma les yeux tandis que les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sam et se sentis en sécurité, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.  
"Oh Sam", fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler entre deux sanglots.  
  
Tandis que Sam et Frodon étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, le quatrième Hobbit s'était immobilisé devant le groupe et regardaient les Scoobies d'un air curieux, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.  
"Pourquoi tu as frappé Merry?", s'adressa-t-il à Alex sur un ton de reproche.  
Alex ouvris des grands yeux.  
"HEIN?! Mais c'est LUI qui a commencé!"  
Le Hobbit croisa les bras.  
"Même pas vrai! Vous, les grandes-gens, êtres vraiment des brutes!"  
Alex avança vers lui et se baissa de sorte que son nez touchait presque celui du Hobbit.  
"Tu sais que tu as un sacré culot, toi?"  
"Et toi, tu sais que tu n' impressionne pas un vaillant coeur de Hobbit?"  
  
L'attention Buffy, qui regardait Sam et Frodon fut détournée lorsqu'elle entendis deux voix qui s'élevèrent de plus en plus fort. Alex et l'un des Hobbits étaient sur le point de commencer une dispute. Bien que Buffy n'aurait pas voulu interrompre les retrouvailles de Frodon et ses amis, elle fut bien obligée d'intervenir.  
"Hé, vous deux", cria-t-elle à l'attention d'Alex et du Hobbit avec lequel il se chamaillait, "Arrêtez de faire tout ce bruit ou nous finirons pas être repérés, si ce n'est pas déjà fait."  
  
Alex se releva, mais non sans jeter un regard noir au nabot. Le Hobbit lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre le dénommé Merry.  
  
Comme le silence était revenu, Buffy se racla la gorge.  
Frodon lâcha Sam et se retourna vers le groupe.  
"Je crois que quelques présentations ne seraient pas de trop. Voila mes amis et compagnons Sam, Merry et Pippin."  
Il désigna dans l'ordre le Hobbit rondouillard à ses côtés, puis celui qui avait attaqué Alex et enfin Pippin, qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre.  
"Et voici ceux qui m'ont porté secours", ajouta-t-il en désignant le Scooby-Gang, puis chaque personne individuellement en articulant lentement leur nom.  
Le regard des Hobbits alla de l'un à l'autre, toujours avec une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis des grandes-gens.  
  
Giles se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
"On dirait bien que Frodon n'ait pas été le seul a avoir fait le voyage", dit-il d'un air pensif.  
"Quel voyage?", demanda timidement Sam.  
Alex fit un grand sourire à Giles.  
"Allez-y, Giles, faites-leur peur!"  
  
  
Lorsque Giles eut achevé son explication, les Hobbits gardèrent le silence. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient une telle histoire, aucun d'entre eux avait un instant imaginé l'existence d'un autre monde, bien au-delà des frontières de la Terre du Milieu et même du Havre gris des elfes.  
Pourtant, Sam, Merry et Pippin devaient se rendre à l'évidence: Ils n'étaient plus en Terre du Milieu et, chose bien plus grave, l'anneau avait été volé et circulait à présent librement dans ce monde.  
  
Sam soupira longuement.  
"Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, nous nous sommes cachés sous les buissons et nous avons attendu Gandalf, mais il n'est pas venu. Alors, nous avons essayé de retrouver la route de Charadras, mais nous nous sommes perdus. Il n'y avait rien de connu ici, et nous avons passés deux jours à nous cacher en espérant qu'Aragorn retrouverait notre trace."  
  
Giles réfléchis en plissant le front.  
"Frodon, vous m'avez dis que, lorsque cet accident c'est produit, vous vous trouviez contre une paroi rocheuse, c'est bien ca?"  
Le Hobbit hocha la tête.  
Giles s'adressa alors au trois autres.  
"Je crois que c'est également votre cas?"  
"Quel cas?", demanda Pippin.  
Merry lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'épaule, tandis que Sam fit un pas en avant.  
"Oui, M'sieur Giles", répondit Sam d'une petite voix.  
"Alors nous pouvons espérer qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres transferts".  
  
Buffy se baissa et pris l'arbalète qu'elle avait posée contre un arbre.  
"Bon, nous avons donc à présent quatre Hobbits à faire rentrer chez eux. Il est grand temps que nous nous mettons à la recherche de l'anneau."  
Les Scoobies reprirent leurs armes et se mirent en marche à travers le cimetière. Les Hobbits marchèrent entre Giles et Alex, regardant sans cesse autour d'eux. Buffy s'étonnait que, malgré la taille de leur pieds, leur démarche était absolument silencieuse.  
Sam et Frodon marchèrent côte à côte, suivi de Merry et Pippin qui avaient l'air de fouiller quelque chose.  
"Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est? Tu crois que c'est mangeable?"  
Un silence, puis la voix de Pippin repris.  
"Hé, donne-en moi un bout, j'ai faim, moi!"  
"Ssssht!", ordonna Alex en s'approchant d'eux. "Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites, tous les deux? Et qu'est-ce-que vous tenez dans vos mains?"  
A son horreur, il découvris dans la main de Merry son ultime barre de chocolat préférée, qu'il gardait uniquement pour la victoire après les toutes grandes bagarres.  
"Mais.....c'est mon chocolat!! Voleur!"  
Merry l'esquiva aisément.  
"Maintenant, c'est à moi, et tu est un méchant, tu n'as pas de pitié pour des Hobbits affamés!"  
"Ouais!", ajouta Pippin en avalant le dernier bout avec délectation.  
Comme les deux Hobbits étaient trop vifs pour lui, Alex tenta de leur faire comprendre la notion de propriété.  
"Écoutez, les gas, je ne sais pas comment c'est dans votre bled, mais ici, on ACH TE son chocolat avec ça!"  
Il leur sortis un billet d'un dollar qu'il leur agita sous le nez. Les Hobbits regardèrent le bout de papier, puis l'humain avec dédain.  
"Pffff....même pas de pièces d'or! Un nain vous rirait au nez!"  
Alex se mit à protester, un peu fort peu-être, car soudain, la main de Buffy se posa sur son épaule.   
"Dis-donc, vous trois, vous voudriez bien arrêter ce vacarme?"  
"Mais....ils m'ont volé mon chocolat!", s'indigna Alex, puis, en voyant le regard de Buffy "Euh...d'accord."  
Buffy ne put cacher un sourire.  
"On verra ça plus tard, en attendant, je crois que sauver le monde a la priorité sur tes barres de chocolat préférées."  
  
Buffy repartit en avant, Alex emboîta le pas.  
Il se retourna vers les deux Hobbits qui riaient silencieusement.  
"Vous allez voir, bande de nabots", murmura-t-il entre ses dents. 


End file.
